


I want you to be there

by Katiaa



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lockner- Friendship, Love, McHart, Pain, Suspense, diane x will friendship, marissa x diane friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-01-26 13:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiaa/pseuds/Katiaa
Summary: Past/Present story where Diane finds herself in a dark place, making her take a trip down memory lane. McHart. [This story takes place after the current timing of The Good Fight, around three years after season 2. This is extra, dramatic, painful & fluffy]. (yes, this was originally posted on ff.net)
Relationships: Diane Lockhart/Kurt McVeigh
Comments: 54
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Important note: I'm still in pain and decided that Will was still alive, don't blame me for loving their friendship. Enjoy xx

Kurt was silently sitting at the edge of the kitchen island when he heard the keys turn into the front door. Only one person could be standing at the other side of the door and he wasn't sure he was prepared to face the reality of her being here. He knew that what was coming up would not be pleasant in any way and he could never be prepared for it.

He heard her close the door behind her and that's when he heard her shouting "Kurt?" and could sense the worry in her voice. Even thought he wanted to let her know he was there, his body didn't seem to be cooperating. He heard her drop her keys on the entrance table and walk slowly around the house.

"Kurt, are you th-", Diane managed to ask when she heard him respond softly "I'm here".

She walked faster until she found him sitting in the kitchen.

"Hey, you didn't answer your cell, I -"

She stopped right in her track when she actually reached him. The way he was sitting, staring at a blank spot in front of him, barely reacting. Something was just wrong and she knew it. Putting her left hand on his right shoulder, she managed to sit next to him and ask:

"Kurt, what's wrong?"

Seeing that he barely moved, she took his hand in hers and softly pressed it, in an attempt to support him from what was going on in his mind. She knew that he would speak when he was ready, but she started to worry. Kurt felt the grip of her hand on his shoulder tighten slowly before tracing small patterns on his arm. He knew that he had to speak, after all, it concerned her more than it did him, but he could not help it. The pain and the anger he was facing was unbearable and he could not let her believe it was her fault, so he slightly turn toward her. Making eye contact with her, seeing the worry and love in her eyes, his heart broke all over again and he knew he couldn't wait any longer.

Turning his hand over, he took her hand into his palm before looking at her.

"They released him Di", he simply said, before shifting his gaze on the island again. He was about to scream, to cry, but he could not do that to her, not right now. The confused and worried look in her eyes when he spoke up made it hard for him to keep going, but he had to.

"What? Who?" Diane simply managed to reply. A former client? Someone she put in prison? Her thoughts immediately stopped when she heard his answer:

"Kavanaugh".

Kavanaugh. She only knew one person named that way and his place belonged in prison. Hearing his name after all those years made her feel like time had stopped. She tried reaching for air, but her lungs seemed to be trapped and everything around her felt unreal. This had to be a bad dream, reality could not be this cruel. Time seemed to stop and she simply let go of Kurt's hand and rose from her sit, trying to remain some control. Everything around her seemed too close, too dark, it was too much. She walked to the door and only once outside did she realize the tears that formed in her eyes and the lump in her troat. She laid against the cold concrete wall, slightly holding her knee with one hand for support, the other one holding back her sobbings. She heard Kurt saying her name, but she couldn't handle it, she needed some time to process.

Following her, but letting her the space she needed, Kurt slowly reached for the front door and the sight before him made his heart hurt. Diane had always been a strong, and sometimes vulnerable, woman, but he had practically never seen her like that. She was obviously in pain and it didn't take him much more to finally approach her.

"Diane?"

He softly whispered and all she could do was raise one arm toward his chest to find support there. Kurt didn't hesitate to walk closer to her and put his arms around her small figure. Diane felt weak and couldn't believe what he had just told her. Kavanaugh was out. She took a trip down memory lane while she let Kurt hold her sorrow. He knew he couldn't say anything until she calmed down, so he held her tightly and moved his right hand into her hair to ease her. When he finally heard her breathing getting calmer, he released his grip slowly and kissed the top of her head, waiting for her to talk to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! This was originally posted on ff.net, but I decided to move here as it was way easier for me to update from Ao3. From now on, every update will be posted here (and hopefully, it will allow me to update more often). 
> 
> Thanks for reading xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Note that all italic chapters/parts in this fic mean that this is a throwback in the past.

_It was a quiet evening and Diane was going through the local tv channels wondering what else could happen in this world. Every time she thought they had seen the worst, a war somewhere was declared, a discriminatory ban was officialized somewhere else and above all, the trump administration kept getting worst. She took the last sip of her whiskey, turned down the remote and decided to go to bed. She was about to fall alseep when she heard an unfamiliar noise coming from the other side of the wall. For a while, she thought it might be Justice, but she quickly remembered the passing of her dear dog. Since Justice couldn't be making any noise, it meant someone had to be in the house. She quickly grabbed her gun - she could almost smile at how absurd she used to find her husband for insisting on her keeping her gun there, but the truth was, she was quite glad he did right now - and held it tightly around her hands. She managed not to let fear control her and she stepped out of the bed to get a better angle if the said person dared to come in. She quickly grabed her phone, ready to dial 9-1-1 if need be. Staying quiet, she waited for the intruder to make a move or just leave her alone, but she never expected what followed._

_When the door of her room opened, she quickly shouted that she was armed, but the laugh she heard destabilized her. She knew that man too well and truly felt sorry for him, but not right now. He had hire her to defend the case of his sick son, who needed special health care, and even though she did believe they had a chance to win, the prosecution managed to get the jury on their side and the son passed away due to the lack of treatment. She had seen the look of hatred toward her when the judge declared their defeat and she could swear he had the exact same look that night. She knew the lost wasn't her fault, but he looked for someone to put the blame on and she was the easy target._

_"Mr Kavanaugh, what are you doing here?", she managed to ask, while pressing the calling button of her cellphone. Obviously, she could not talk to the operator, but she hoped they could trace the call and get her out of here._

_"Ms. Lockhart. I see you're living in a pretty and quiet appartment. It would be sad to disturb that quietness, wouldn't it?", he said, walking toward her._

_"Mr. Kavanaugh, I know you blame me for the death of your son, but you know I tried my best. Sometimes, justice is not fair, but the law is the law and I can't do anything about it", Diane breathed out, holding her gun even tighter, trying not to let him see how trembling she actually was._

_"You know, I really tried living a nice life after the.. incident. I even enjoyed seeing the Rindell scandall, knowing you got involved somehow, but it wasn't enough. What I want is my son and you allowed him to go away", Kavanaugh screamed at her and she couldn't take any more chance._

_She closed her eyes and pulled the trigger, only to realize that it was what exactly what he was waiting for. She did hit him but since he was wearing a bulletproof vest, it had no major impact on him, except maybe a few bruises. He took this as an opportunity to grab her arm and hold her, so he could force a chloroform tissue down her face. While she was trying to push him away, grabbing any object she could use, she was quickly starting to feel dizzy and suddently all she could see was black._


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sorry, I just -"

Diane managed to whisper, without daring to look at him. Still holding her close, Kurt reached for her chin to make her look at him:

"It's alright, take your time".

Diane looked into his hazel eyes and found the courage to speak up.

"How? I mean I knew he would eventually get out, but why now?", she said, slowly reaching for the floor to sit and sighed. She looked at her husband and waited for him to join her. Sitting next to her, he took her hand into his and tried to remain calm.

"I don't know every detail, but he managed to get his conditional release. Apparently he "well behaved" while in jail.

Even though he was trying not to let his anger take on, Diane could see the way his jaw clenched and the hurt in his voice was quite apparent. Honestly, she couldn't blame him. She knew how the law worked, she had already considered the possibility of him getting out at the 1/3 of his sentence, but she never thought they would actually let him out. She promised herself after the awful events that she would not let this man ruin her life, but here she was, feeling as broken as she did 3 years earlier.

"This can't be happening", she said, sighing.

"Is there anything we can do? Go to appeal or something?", Kurt asked, hopeless.

"Not really, if they got him out, it means that they trust him enough to be free and supervised. I think our only solution is for him to screw this up"

Kurt nodded, not sure what else there was to say. They both stayed quiet for a while, until Diane got up and decided it was time to do something. She couldn't stay there and stare into nothing forever, she needed to know more. Their hands still intertwined, he looked at her and simply followed her lead.

"We should go back inside", she said, before letting go of his hand. He nodded and placed his hand on her shoulder, gently squeezing it. Putting her hand on top of his, she softly smiled before approaching him.

"Thank you for telling me. I know it's hard on you too, but we'll get through this. Together.", she said, trying to sound confident. She then placed her arms around his neck and he took it as an invitation to place his hands around her back.

"Are you okay?", he asked.

"I will be. I can't let the man ruin my life", she assured him, closing her eyes.

"Okay", he sighed, closing the gap between them and placing his forehead on hers. They stayed silent for a while, until Diane shivered and softly laughed.

"We should go back inside, it's getting cold".

Removing his hands off her back, he gave a gentle last squeeze on her arms as they reached for the door.

°°°

"Will called. Three times.", she said with a small smile on her face. She knows he must be worrying and couldn't make him wait any longer to call him back.

"Do you mind if I take my calls and look at all this?"

"No, go ahead. Want me to make dinner?"

"That would be great, I can be out there for a while.", she sighed. "I'll try getting more information".

"Just tell me if you need anything, okay?"

"I will", she said and then placed a soft kiss on his mouth.

"Thank you", she said, as she left to go in the study.

Once inside, she closed the door and reached for her computer. If she was going to make some calls, she had to be prepared and know more about all this. But first, she had to call Will.

"Diane! I've been trying to reach you for hours, are you alright?", he said.

She could feel the hesitation in his voice, not wanting to push her, but wanting to know how she truly felt.

"I'm fine, I was driving and then I.. learned."

"How do you feel about _that_?"

"Honestly? It feels like someone just punched me in the face", she said, laughing nervously.

"I'm so sorry, is there anything I can do?"

"Thank you Will, but I'll be okay, really".

She knew it would take her some time to get used to the idea, but she had to be strong. It was over and she had to convince herself that it would stay this way.

"I just.. Look, I know we never really talked about it, and I respect that, but.. what he did to you Diane.. I really thought I'd lose you", he said with a lump in his troat. They were professional partners, but they were also friends and they had a huge mutual respect over each other. He never admitted it to her, but the fear of losing her never left him since that day.

"Will", she said, feeling the tears in her eyes forming again. She took a breath and continued "I'm here now. I can't say it wasn't hard, but I'm here and well. And I won't let that man take that away from me".

"Okay... Do you know all the details of his release?"

"I don't, do you? I'm not sure I want to know, but I still think I should", she said, shifting position on her chair. If she was about to hear the whole story, she better get confortable.

"Not everything, but I did see him in court. I swear Diane, I almost went down and beat him up. Ethical or not, I still think it would have felt damn right", Will said. That comment made her smile. Even in the seriousness of the situation, he still managed to make it easier.

"Trust me, I know the feeling. You would've been in quite some trouble, but I do appreciate the image of you kicking his ass", she said, giggling.

A quiet moment passed until Will spoke again: "Do you need anything? You know I can always come with a bottle of scotch. A full bottle of scotch, even. Your favourite", he tried.

"Thank you Will, but I'm with Kurt. Scotch will indeed be needed, but I think we've got this".

"I get it, just take care okay? Oh and don't bother coming to work tomorrow, I already took care of it", he grinned through the phone.

"What? Will, I'm not sick, I can come in. I'm not going to hide forever, I'll have to take care of this one day or another".

"Yes, but that day won't be tomorrow. I swear Mrs Lockhart, if you dare coming in, I'll have the security guards escort you to your vehicule", he proudly answered.

"You are impossible", she said shaking her head. "Well I better go then, I have some calls to make and I need to get this drinking started".

"Sure, go and enjoy! I'll call you tomorrow night, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Will, goodnight".

"Goodnight Diane".

After hanging up, Diane took a breath and typed Kavanaugh in the juridical data base and tried getting as much information as she could, before calling back her own lawyer. This won't be pretty, but she had to do it if she ever wanted to let this go for once and for all.


	4. Chapter 4

_Diane woke up in a dark room, feeling a throbbing in her head. Wincing, she turned to her side to look at the clock. She realized said clock wasn't there, but since it was still dark, she could probably still try falling asleep. She turned to the other side, reaching for the warm body beside her, only to be faced with coldness. Confused, she started to fully wake up until reality hit her: she and Kurt were still separated and she was definitely not laying in her bed. Sitting up, she touched her cold surroundings, trying to remember what happened and understand where she was. She vaguely remembered coming back home as usual, watching tv and going to bed. She remembered firing her gun, but was it all just a bad dream?_

_The throbbing in her head kept her from moving too fast and the tension in her shoulder definitely meant that she did fire her gun. Closing her eyes, she tried not to panic and started focusing on her surrounding another time. The sound of cars far away, the sound of water droplets dripping on the floor, the cold ambiance, the smell of humidity._

_"Where the hell am I?", she whispered._

_She tried getting up, but her headache was getting insupportable and she was forced to lay back on the ground. Focusing on her breathing, she tried to calm down until darkness took over once again._

_°°°_

_"What do you mean she's not working today?"_

_Diane Lockhart was not the type of woman who would leave in the middle of the week and he knew that damn well. The world could be crumbling under her feet and she would still try her best to finish what she was doing._

_"She sent me an email this morning saying she wasn't feeling well and that she wouldn't be able to come to work", Marissa simply answered. Even though it was unusual, after all Diane had been through with the scandal, she couldn't blame her for taking the day off if need be._

_"Uh okay, thank you", Kurt simply replied._

_"Can I help you with anything else Mr. McVeigh?"_

_"That's fine, thanks Marissa"._

_Leaving the office, he took his phone and decided to send her a text. Separated or not, he would be there is she needed anything: "Heard you were sick, hope you feel better soon. Want me to come over with some proper food?" Kurt knew that Diane often forgot to eat, and even if they were separated, he wanted to make sure that she would get everything she needed._

_He got himself busy for the rest of the morning, but seeing that she didn't reply in two hours made him wonder if he should just get over there and save her from herself. "Screw it", he thought. He knew that her not answering on purpose was a possibility, but he would not leave her alone. She might be a grown woman, she still needed someone once in a while to make sure she did take care of herself._

_°°°_

_Parking in the driveway, Kurt felt his heart skip a beat. Police cars, banners; he knew this scenario too well. Diane's appartment was now considered a crime scene and he needed to know why. Rushing out of the car, he crossed the banners and reached for the door._

_"Excuse me sir, you can't be here"._

_Not even caring to turn around, Kurt opened the door and looked everywhere for any clue._

_"Sir, this is the place of an investigation, you can't be here"._

_"What happened? Where is Diane?"_

_Kurt could feel the blood rush through his vein, the increasing beating of his heart making it hard for him to keep calm._

_"Sir, I need you to step outside", the officer spoke again._

_"Like hell I will, tell me what happened. Is she injured?", he said, swallowing._

_"Sir, step outside and we will talk"._

_Without saying anything, Kurt took a few steps back until they were on the porch. The faster he would cooperate, the faster he would get answers._

_"Good. Now, tell me who you are. How are you related to Mrs Lockhart?"_

_"I'm her husband and for that reason, I'd assume I have the right to know where the hell is my wife"._

_"We are actually looking for your wife, sir"._

_"Looking for her? What?"_

_Kurt came here thinking he could make her some soup and put her to bed, yet he's standing at her porch with an officer telling him that she was nowhere to be found. This made no sense._

_"We received a call around 2 am and couldn't identify the caller, so we traced it and it lead us here", the officer continued._

_"You're telling me Diane has been missing since 2 am and only now am I being told of it?"_

_"Under your respect, we came here to intervene last night and collected the evidence. We came back to -"_

_"What evidence?" Kurt asked, without letting him finish his sentence._

_"Does your wife own a gun sir?"_

_"I - yes, a Smith and Wesson 64 why?"_

_"We found some gun shot residue"._

_Kurt was the one who gave her the gun in case she ever needed it, but never once did he believe she would actually fire it. Sure, she often had ex-clients or collegues coming at her, but nothing she couldn't handle herself. If she had to shoot, something serious happened and he had to know what. Most importantly, he had to figure out if she was the one firing it._

_"I want in on the case"._

_"Mr?"_

_"McVeigh."_

_"Mr. McVeigh, you can't just join an investigation"._

_"Look, I'm a ballistics expert and I know I can handle this better than anyone. Either you let me in, or I find a way to be on this case anyhow"._

_Sighing, the officer turned his back to him and reached for the door: "You should follow me then"._

_°°°_

_Waking up to a glimpse of light coming from an upper window, Diane woke up feeling like she had just been hit by a truck. Opening her eyes, she tried getting used to her new environment. Her body hurt like hell, but the throbbing was gone and she could start thinking wisely. Swallowing, she realized this was not just a bad dream and that she had to find out where she was. Careful not to move too fast, she closed her eyes one more time to think, until realization hit her: KILL ALL LAWYERS. She opened her eyes understanding the gravity of the situation. She could now remember her former client breaking into her appartment, he was the one she tried shooting, but apparently it was not enough. She remembered barely fighting until nothing. A whole blank. Too many chicago lawyers were already dead and as scared as she was, she would not be the next victim of this crazy movement. Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by a loud noise coming from a massive metal door in the right corner of the room._

_"Mrs Lockhart, I see you woke up from your sweet nap", Kavanaugh said laughing._

_Straitening her back, Diane stood up and tried to regain control over her balance. She didn't know what was going to happen next, but she would not let him think that she was weak or scared._

_"Oh, standing up for me, how charming"._

_Diane could feel the clenching of her jaw and her breathing increasing. She did not want to provoke him, but she needed to buy some time._

_"You know, that bulletproof vest was quite wise. How did you know?", she asked._

_"You're never too prepared. Also, I've heard lots of stories about how the great Diane Lockhart got married to a conservative republican, who also happened to be a ballistics expert. I just guessed the man would leave a little of his "perspective" on you. I guess I was right. Good shot by the way, but these bruises that you made, you'll pay for them too"._

_Diane's heart clenched hearing those words. Kurt. Did he know she was gone? Was anyone even aware of her absence? She was brought back to reality when the man in front of her came closer._

_"Now, Mrs Lockhart. Let's get back to why we're here. You killed my son and you must pay", Kavanaugh said before holding her by the troat. Not enough to be choking her, but just enough so she couldn't move without hurting herself. Looking into his eyes, she dared him to make a move. Unexpectedly, he let go of his grip._

_"It would be so easy to just end it right there, but I want you to suffer as much as I did.", he said before throwing a water bottle her way. "I can't let you pass out from deshydratation, that would ruin my pleasure", he said, before reaching for her wrist. "Now that you're awake, I can't risk anything", he added as he handcuffed her to the metal bar beside her. "Enjoy while it lasts", he laughed before leaving her alone._

_Great. Her head started spinning again, her arm was now handcuffed and she knew she would have to drink that damned bottle of water eventually. Looking around her, she evaluated her potential exists. There were broken windows - way too high for her to reach -, the door Kavanaugh came from and a scale leading to "I'll have to climb there to find out". How did he even find that empty factory? Sitting back down, she sighed: "well at least I can move"._

_°°°_

_Walking into Diane's appartment, Kurt felt uncomfortable. Her usually tidy and well organized house was now filled with a bunch of strangers and evidences. What once felt like home now felt so unfamiliar. Taking a deep breath, he followed the officer until they reached the bedroom._

_"Are you sure you are ready to do this?"_

_"Yes", Kurt said without hesitating. As nervous as he felt, he would not let Diane down. Taking a look around him, he catched a glimpse of the clothes laying around messily and the broken lamp on the floor._

_"We examined the room earlier and we only found traces of struggle on this side of the room. Whatever happened, it leads us to believe that the mess was caused after the fight. Do you know if your wife owns anything of value that would make someone want to steal it?", the officer asked, leaving Kurt's horrified thoughts behind._

_"No, I mean, she has jewelry and a fancy wardrobe, but nothing quite valuable"._

_Obviously, Diane was a woman of taste, and even though he knew nothing about fashion, he knew her wardrobe was worth a small fortune, but nothing worth a robbery. And most importantly, not a kidnapping. Feeling the lump forming in his troat, he said:_

_"You asked about her gun earlier, did you find any bullet?"_

_"Actually, we didn't, but there'_ _s gun shot residue on the bed. Is there any way we can determine who shot it by analyzing it?"_

_"GSR is easily washable, so anyone who would touch a tissue after firing would normally leave patterns of DNA"._

_"Can you handle that?"_

_"Yes, sir. Please make it available and I can take it to my lab right away"._

_Kurt knew he had to start analysing soon. Fortunately, they didn't find any blood in the house, but if Diane wasn't the one who had shot her gun, she could still be injured and Kurt just couldn't help the horrible images that kept crossing his mind._

_°°°_

_Drifting in and out of sleep, Diane wondered what was going to happen next. Did she really achieve everything she ever wanted in life just to die this way? Sure, her marriage had been a mess, but she had the career she always wished for. She couldn't stop thinking about what would happen next with Kurt if she ever got out of this place. Being alone in the cold, exhausted and frightened, all she wanted was to be in his arms. She was still hurt, probably always will be a little, but she still loved him desesperately. She knew we always talked about how life only hangs by a thin thread, but now she could see further behind the meaning of it. No matter how bad and hurt she felt, she wanted to be ready to move on and trust him again. And so, before drifting off again, her last thoughts lead her to decide that if she saw the light of the day again, they could start all over again. Together._


	5. Chapter 5

Coming out of the study, Diane started walking over to the kitchen. Standing against the door frame, she looked at the man standing in front of her. She smiled and thought "god, I love him". She kept going until she was standing beside him and simply said "Hey"

"Hey", he answered while mixing the rice and the veggies into the pan he was holding, waiting for their whole meal to be ready.

"How did it go?", he said turning his head and he heard her sight. He didn't really want to have to talk about it either, but he knew they had to discuss it.

"My lawyer said the usual "I'm sorry, there's not much we can do. You know how it works, it's all under the hands of his probatory officer now. If anything comes up, we'll do our best and fight" thing. Can we talk about it over dinner?", she asked.

"Yeah, sure." Kurt didn't want to push her and so, he turned around and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you. God, I need a drink", she said half-laughing.

She walker over to the counter and grabbed two glasses. Taking the bottle of whiskey with her, she brought it to the table and poured it into their glasses. She knew one wouldn't be enough, so she let the bottle standing there while she walked over to Kurt once again.

"Can I help with anything?", she asked, placing her left hand on his hip.

"I'm almost done actually. Can you just give me two plates?"

Nodding, she got everything ready until they finally sat across from each other and started eating.

"I honestly didn't realize how much I was starving, thank you", she said, happy with her meal and her husband.

"I know you Diane", he smiled while shaking his dead. "What a day".

"Oh yes", she said taking a sip of whiskey. The sensation of liquor burning her lungs always managed to make her relax.

"So, what's next Kurt? I want to just avoid it, let it go and go on with my life, but... Can we really?", she asked, reaching for her glass.

"Look", he said while taking his chair closer to her. Taking her left hand into his, he continued: "We will go on and everything will be fine in the end. But how do you feel about this now?" He felt her stiffen at the question and squeezed her hand. After a while, she breathed out and said:

"I don't know". Looking up to meet his hazel eyes, she found the strenght to continue: "I'm happy Kurt. Our life is back on track, our careers are going better than ever, and yet". She took a moment to swallow: "and yet, he's out and I feel like I'm back into this hell hole all over again.", she said before turning her gaze to the table.

"Diane, I'm here. You're here, home, and we're safe"

"But what if it never goes away Kurt? I was fine. It's been three years, I made peace with it and yet here I am, wondering if I will ever be able to walk out that door again without being scared", she cried out. "I don't want to be living a life of fear, that's just not who I am".

"Look at me", he said while standing up from his chair. Placing his right hand on her neck, he caressed her jaw and he felt her relax under his touch. "Di, you are the strongest woman I know. But it's okay to take some time to handle this if you need it." He felt her place her hand on his forearm, holding him close. "No one expects you to act as if nothing happened, so whatever it takes, I will be there with you. All the way". He saw her nodding and he knew he couldn't ask more from her right now, so he simply said "come here", before sliding his arm behind her head to bring her close. Sliding her arms behind his back, she placed her head in the crook of his neck and closed her eyes. It did feel good to be home.

"Thank you", she whispered.

Keeping her tightly against his body, he ran his hand through her hair and her back. After a while, she was the one to let go of their embrace. Placing her hands on his chest, she locked her eyes with his:

"I don't know what's going to happen in the next few weeks Kurt, but I know that tomorrow is ours. Will practically forced me out of the office, so I count on spending every moment of it with my dear husband", she said smiling.

"That's good to know, because I wasn't going to let my dear wife go anytime soon anyway", Kurt answered, replacing a stray of her golden locks.

Closing the gap between them, she held him by the collar while leaning to place a soft kiss on his lips. Responding quickly, he felt their lips move into a kiss that tasted like whiskey and translated everything that didn't need to be said anymore. When their kiss deepened, they started gasping for air and looked into each other eyes. Diane simply reached for his hand and started walking in direction of their bedroom. He didn't move right away, but when she turned around and gently smiled at him, it was the only confirmation he needed to start following her closely. No matter what was going to happen next, that night was theirs and they knew it would be a night of showing each other how much they loved, trusted and supported the other without needing any word.

°°°

The next morning, Kurt woke up feeling a light weight on his chest and smiled. He didn't need to open his eyes to know that the small form beside him was his wife. Tracing small patterns on her back, he started waking up fully, making sure not to wake her. They were both usually up by now, but he knew she had an exhausted day yesterday, so he decided to let her sleep. He delicately moved away from the sheets and heard her moan in contest, before he saw her grabbing his pillow and falling back asleep. He never told her, because she would get mad at him, but he loved watching her sleeping. Her small figure breathing slowly, looking at peace with everything, even when the world was going crazy. Small things like that were the things that made his heart burst out of love for her. It just managed to make him relax everytime. Leaving the bedroom, he went to the kitchen to start the coffee machine and make breakfast. Opening the fridge, he realized he hadn't really planned on having her all to himself for a day and he definitely needed to go to the store. He grabbed a piece of paper and simply wrote "Out to get food. Love, Kurt". He didn't think she would wake up before he came back, but he didn't want her to worry if she did.

°°°

Coming back from the grocery store, Kurt noticed the house was still silent, so he quietly made his way to the kitchen to start cooking. Finally getting the coffee ready, he poured himself a cup, while preparing their breakfast. He made some omelette and saussages, with just enough fruits and vegetable. While he was getting ready to put their food on the island, he heard her footsteps coming from the staircase.

Diane had woken up to an empty bed and the onctuous smell of coffee. Missing the warmth of her husband's body, she got out of bed, took one of his flannels and a pair of leggings, and got out of the room. Walking down the stairs, she saw him preparing breakfast. Turning around, he smiled and simply said:

"Morning gorgeous".

"Morning handsome", she said getting closer to kiss him. "Why didn't you wake me up?", she asked placing her arms around his back and kissing his shoulder softly.

"I just thought you could use some rest", he said finishing preparing their plates.

"Well I guess you're right.", she said, letting go of her embrace and walking over to the counter to pour herself a cup of coffee. "You know, I don't think I'll ever get used to waking up to fresh coffee and a wonderful husband making food for us", she smiled sitting at the island.

"Well what husband would I be if I didn't take advantage of the fact that my wife is home for the day uh?"

"You'd still be the best", she blushed.

Shaking his head, he gave her the plate and walked to kiss her cheek before sitting beside her.

"That's only what you deserve".

"God, I love you Mr. McVeigh".

"And I love you Mrs. Lockhart", he replied locking eyes with her.

Even though they had been married for years now, they never stopped flirting with each other, and it was one of the many things that kept the flame of their love alive. They had a rough past, but they were now better than ever.

"So what you want to do today, cowboy?"

"I didn't really think of it. Did you?"

"Well", she glanced at him with a suggestive look. "I know a thing or two that don't imply getting anywhere", she said biting her bottom lip.

Kurt raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"You'll never cease to impress me, but I like what you're suggesting. So the great Diane Lockhart wants to spend the day in bed uh?"

"I didn't say such things, you are putting words in my mouth", she laughed.

"Finish your plate young lady, you'll need strenght for what I have planned", he said standing up and placing a kiss on the crook of her neck.

"Alright cowboy", she said standing up to follow him, long forgetting about the food resting on the island.

°°°

"God, we're good at this", Diane said laughing and resting her head on his chest.

"Years of practice", he answered proudly.

Acting falsly offended, she slapped his arm replying "hey, don't you dare saying our first night together wasn't something".

"Oh, the night you decided to screw three generations of democratic ancestors by sleeping with this handsome Republican man?", he laughed, placing his hand on his heart proudly.

"KURT!", She bursted out laughing. Replacing her head on his chest, she took his hand into hers "Do you realize it's been more than 10 years? Where did time go?"

"So many things happened Diane", he said moving his free hands into her hair. He still regretted how things worked out a few years back during the Florrick trial, but he was glad they found their way to each other again, no matter how dramatic it had been.

"I know. It wasn't easy Kurt, but I wouldn't have chose anyone else to spend the rest of my life with", she said, swallowing to stop the threatening tear on the corner of her eye from falling.

"I'm glad you decided to stick with me, because I wouldn't want to have it any other way", he said with tears in his eyes too.

She lazily lifted her head to place a soft kiss on his lips. No matter how hard it had been, they now had each other to rely on, always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Note that this is not the end my dears! Still a lot of things about to happen, enjoy xx


	6. Chapter 6

_After sending the sample of GSR and a lock of Diane's hair into the lab, Kurt reached for his phone._

_"Mrs. Lockhart's office, how may I help you?", Marissa answered._

_"Marissa, it's Kurt. McVeigh"._

_"Oh hi Mr. McVeigh! Have you heard from Diane?"_

_"Marissa, I need your help"._

_Kurt had heard all about how Marissa was a funny and surprising lady, but he also knew that she had been promoted as an investigator years ago, still co-assisiting Diane. She might be surprising, but he trusted her. They never really had the chance to talk, but he knew that Diane loved her and it was enough of a reason to put all of his trust into her. She was good and he knew she would help._

_"What I'm about to tell you is serious and I need you to stay calm. I don't want to alarm anybody, mostly Will, before it's out"._

_"Mr. McVeigh, what's going on?"_

_Kurt could hear the panic in her voice and he couldn't blame her; it still felt so unrealistic._

_"Diane seems to be missing and the cops are looking for her". After a short pause, he heard her whisper "oh my god". "I'm on their investigation, but I need you to look into places they wouldn't even think of. Marissa, I trust you and she needs you"._

_Swallowing, Marissa nodded through the phone. "I'm on it". She looked around to see if anyone was close enough to be listening and continued. "I know it's early to say such things, but we'll find her. She's a strong woman"._

_"I know", he sighed, moving his hand all over his face. How did this happen?_

_"Thank you. Call me if you find anything"._

_"I will", she said, before hanging up. Time to get to work._

_°°°_

_Diane woke up to the sight of Kavanaugh sitting on a chair in front of her. The light coming from the windows proved her it was still the day, but she wondered if she might have just slept though the night. She started to lose track of the time and she hated it. Her usual well organized and strong figure started to fade and it killed her. She had to get out of here._

_"Good, now that you're up, you can help me"._

_"What do you want? If you want to make me suffer so badly, what are you waiting for?" She knew she still needed to buy time, but she was done trying to play it nice._

_"You see, going through that wonderful wardrobe of yours, I found this suit. Remember when you wore it Diane?"_

_At the sight of her rose-gold Dolce Gabana suit, she undersood. That was the outfit she wore the day they lost in court._

_"I do" was all she could answer._

_"Well now I want to have the honour of seeing you wear it when we end it. You time will come soon darling, but we wouldn't want you to die in your night robe, would we?"_

_She tried processing what was going on. He wanted to kill her, that she understood, but why recreate the moment that made him hate her? So it's easier for him to go though it? Looking at her outfit, her eyes grew wild when she saw the pin still holding onto her suit. Remaining calm, she decided to agree with him, since it could give her an exit door._

_"How thoughtful of you", she said, grabbing the full outfit. He removed her handcuff and stayed close to make sure she didn't try escaping or anything. She knew that bastard wouldn't leave her alone while she got dressed, so she just got it over with. Turning to make him face her back, she started getting dressed, not letting him see much. She heard him getting closer and started to actually fear he would abuse her. Closing her eyes, she felt her body clench at the touch of his hand on her shoulder. Suddently, she felt the cold touch of a blade on her neck, just below her jaw. She felt her heart beating faster and a lump forming in her troat. Although she started panicking, she tried not to move and to focus on her breathing. Was it really the end? She was frightened and angry and she knew she had to do something and fight, but before she could actually make a move, she felt his mouth getting closer to her ear._

_"You know, if I didn't hate you so much, I could take pleasure in it. It would be so easy to make you lay down there while I fuck you. While you beg for your mercy, helpless", he whispered, before pushing her toward the poll. Without having any time to process what he had just said, she grabbed the poll with her hands not to fall and felt the rust scratching her palms. Looking at her bloody hands, she felt grateful for having had her tetanos shot done recently and could laugh at it if the situation were not so dramatic. She was in a hell hole, but things seemed to be turning fine for her, at least for now. She knew if he didn't try anything else now, he would handcuff her again, so all she had to do was wait for him to go and she could use her pin to try freeing her hand and leave. She was still shaky from what could have just happened if he had decided to use the knife against her, but he did not, at least for now, and she had to keep this as a sign that everything would be alright. She could get out of here._

_Walking toward her again, Kavanaugh grabbed her hand and tied it to the poll once again._

_"I have to go make sure that your people still think you're fine. Enjoy while it lasts", he said, laughing and leaving Diane with her own thoughts._

_°°°_

_Most of the day had already passed and it was the middle of the afternoon when Kurt's cellphone started ringing. Throughout the day, he had been able to determine that Diane was the one who had shot her gun and had called the officer to inform him. He was waiting for him to call back if he got new information, but stopped breathing when he saw Marissa's name appear on the screen. "Please tell me you found something", he thought._

_"Marissa, hi"_

_Going straight for the purpose of her call, she said:_

_"I found something. I couldn't trace the IP address of the computer where that email came from. I guess it was protected by a firewall or something, but I was able to determine the area where it was sent from." Kurt tried to ask questions, but Marissa was already continuing. "I took Diane's list of clients to see if anyone lived or owned a property nearby and found 5 potential suspects. Going through their cases, I only have two clients who lost big cases and who I think could be suspects"_

_"Who?" Kurt simply managed to ask._

_"Jones and Kavanaugh. Do you remember hearing about them?"_

_He did hear those names before, but couldn't quite trace their name to their case. As Diane was still bounded by professional secrecy, she talked to him about her cases, but always kept the essential confidential._

_"I did, but I can't really say what it was all about. Look, be careful, but I think it's time to talk to Will. He probably knows more about that and he's the best placed to know how she felt about those cases._

_"I don't know how he'll react, but I'm on it right away"._

_"Thank you. I'll call the officer and ask them to look through it. Great job Marissa, I'll keep in touch"._

_"Ok me too, bye"_

_Kurt didn't waste any more minute before dialing the officer's number and tell him about Marissa's findings. Diane had been gone for almost 13 hours already and he knew that the first 24 hours were crucial. If he had to go through each building of this area one by one to find her, he would._

_He sat quietly after his call ended and waited. The officer told him that he was on it and he knew he could trust Will to cooperate with them. Sitting at his desk, he brushed his hands all over his face and let the breath he was holding go. This day was exhausting and he couldn't stop thinking about how Diane must feel and hoping that she was alright._

_He knew he had screw their mariage up, but he couldn't bare the thought of losing her. He still had so much to tell her, so much to apologize for, so much love to give her. He had never been a big talker, but when they find her, because he had faith they will, he would talk. Tell her everything about the past two years and more. He needed her and he was willing to do everything to bring her back to him, alive and well. On that thought, he stood up and decided to leave the house. He had to do something and once he left the parking entrance, he was already taking the direction of Reddick, Boseman, Lockhart & Gardner._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Back to present time, hope you enjoy xx)

It was already past noon when Kurt and Diane decided to go for a walk. It couldn't hurt to go take some fresh air and if the weather stayed great, they could go on a outdoor shooting lesson.

Diane had always been a city girl, but ever since she started seeing Kurt, she kept being overwhelmed by the beauty of her surroundings. They often went for a walk together and she would probably never admit it out loud, but it made her realize how much the city was missing. The tall and strong trees, the unpolluted air and mostly, the silence. Nature managed to make her feel at peace with the world, even if only for a short moment. Walking around, she thought of all the things she could do with her garden. Maybe it could help make her little corner of the world sane.

"Diane?"

Hearing her name, she realized she had been lost in her thoughts and hadn't been listening to what her husband was telling her.

"What? Sorry, what were you saying?", she said, blushing.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes. I was just thinking, nothing to worry about", she answered, brushing her thumb on his hand.

He gave her a suspicious look, but seeing the smile on her face, he decided to come back to the initial conversation.

"I was asking you if you still wanted to go to that fundraiser of yours next week"

"Oh god, you're right. Next week." She knew the news about Kavanaugh would make people talk, but she wasn't going to let it ruin her evening. "You know what, let's go. You know how people are, too hypocrite to dare asking, it should be fine".

"You know, if you decided not to go, I would totally support your decision".

Diane smiled at his comment. She knew fundraisers and fancy events were not Kurt's cup of tea, but he always made an effort to go for her and she appreciated it. Plus, it gave her a reason to enjoy the view of her husband wearing a suit and tie and, truth to be told, she knew he enjoyed her looks too. What he enjoyed even more was probably the ride home, knowing that when they would step inside their house, their clothes would always somehow end up on the floor.

"I know, but I think we should go. I don't want to give them a reason to think I'm hiding or something".

"Okay, then we'll go", he said, squeezing her hand. "Will is going to be there too, right?"

"Yes", she answered lightly smiling. Over the years, her partner and her husband had gotten closer and she couldn't be more glad that the two most important men in her life were getting along. She knew that Will wasn't one for endless fundraisers either. Sure, he loved flirting and meeting potential clients, but he was glad to know that he now had a drinking buddy to pass these events with when she wasn't around.

"Do you want to go back?", she asked.

"We can grab a snack and go to the shooting range if you want?", Kurt replied.

"The weather is amazing, let's go", she nodded while starting to walk back on the track they just came from.

°°°

After what happened years ago, Diane decided that she would never own a gun again. She still liked going out with Kurt to practice, but she never felt the same as she did before the "incident". After she had the time to process the news of Kavanaugh's release, she started feeling angry. She was doing quite fine, thanks to her husband, but she still felt scared and that made her angry. That frustration was the main reason as to why she wanted to go out to practice, but she couldn't tell Kurt. He always told her not to bring emotions to the field and she didn't want him to worry. If shooting could ease the tension she was feeling, then so be it.

When she was younger, she hated guns and everything they represented. The violence, the smell of death around it, the danger. Everything. But ever since that day she went shooting with Kalinda, she felt something new. She felt the power and the strength it emanated as well. At first, she refused to feel it and let it go, but once she started dating Kurt, it all came back and she decided to embrace it.

Once they arrived at the shooting range, they walked up to their usual quiet spot and prepared their riffles. Taking the firearm into her hand, she positioned herself and started focusing on her target. Breathing slowly, she felt Kurt's gaze on her back and relaxed.

"Ready?", he asked.

There was no need for her to rush this, all she wanted was the frustration and the pain to go away.

"Ready".

Looking at her target, she pulled the trigger once and felt her body be pushed backwards by the impact. Continuing, she shot again: bang. Another shot: bang. She quickly forgot about her surroundings and all she could focus on was the target and the hole that she formed and how it was growing wider. Another bang. Her palms were getting sweaty, her heart was pounding faster and as she was about to keep going, she felt a strong grip on her shoulder. He wouldn't normally intervene when she was shooting, since it was dangerous, but he felt like he had to. They practiced together enough times to make him believe that he could trust her not to panic from his gesture. Lowering her gun, she turned around to be met with the worried look on his face. Frowning her brows, she looked at him and only then, blinking, did she realize that tears were streaming down her face. Keeping his grip on her shoulder, he asked:

"Diane, what's going on?"

"Kurt, I'm fine" was all she could answer, placing both hands in front of her instinctively to place some distance between them.

"Di, I can see you're not fine", he said dryly. Since when did start lying to him?

"Look, I'm fine! I just - I'm pissed and I need to do this. I don't know how to deal with this mess, but right now, I'm angry and scared and all I want to do is destroy that target", she said pointing at the field. Meeting his eyes again, she continued: "Kurt, if I can let my frustration lead me for five minutes, let me do it".

He hated seeing her like this. Diane was not a woman who easily showed her emotions, but if that's what she needed, then so be it.

"Just be careful", he nodded. "I don't want you to get hurt because -"

"Because I brought my emotions to the field? I know", she replied.

"Okay. I'll be around if you need anything".

He traced a small squeeze on her arm and stood back to leave her alone. That was all she needed to put her glasses back on and take the gun into her hands. Game on.

°°°

"You know, you do look good with a gun", he said on their way back home. Looking at the road, he glaced to the side to see her quietly laughing and took her hand into his.

"How do you feel?"

"Better. But I'm afraid my shoulder won't be of the same opinion tomorrow", she bitterly laughed.

"You know, physical pain is worth it if it makes your head feel better"

Looking at him, she pressed her free hand against his forehead.

"You sound like me now, are you sure you're alright?", she laughed.

"That's what happens after so many years okay", he smiled, bringing their intertwined hands to his lips and pressed a soft kiss on the top of hers.

A few minutes later, they parked in the driveway and got their stuff out of the car. It was late afternoon and they wanted to take the rest of the day easily. Turning the tv on, Diane walked to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine and grabbed a beer out of the fridge. Kurt was already sitting on the couch when she came back and as naturally as always, she sat beside him and placed her hand on his thigh, as he placed his arm around her body. They started watching the news, commenting and teasing after each other's politics, when suddently she choked on her wine.

"Are you kidding me?", Diane shouted at the tv.

*Will Gardner, a partner at Reddick, Boseman, Lockhart and Gardner, did not give any comment on the recent release of Mr. Kavanaugh, the man newly released after 3 years of prison for the kidnapping of one of the firm's senior partner, Diane Lockhart, during the Kill All Lawyers movement*

Quickly standing up from the couch, she grabbed her cellphone and dialed Will's number.

"Diane, hi. I said I would call, did something happen?"

"You tell me William, I just watched the news. Reporters are coming after you and you don't tell me?"

"Diane, it's fine. I said I wouldn't disturb you, it's nothing to worry about".

"Will, it's my problem, not yours. They shouldn't come to you for anything".

"Diane, it's alright. If I can take a hoard of reporters, so that you don't, then I'll do it everyday if needed".

"But it's not your business to take care of"

"It is Diane. It has been since the day I saw you coming out of that place. I couldn't stop it from happening then, so let me make it easier for you now", he replied.

"But you don't have to. What happened was not your fault and you really did help me back then".

"You know that no matter what you say, I'll still fight with those reporters right?", he said with his usual tone of sassiness.

She sighed: "I do. You're stubborned, but I guess I still have to thank you. I appreciate it Will".

"No problem. Are you coming tomorrow? You know, you could still take the day off".

"No, I'll be there. We need to talk to the partners and it's time I deal with it", she said with determination.

"Okay. Then we'll deal with it".

"See you tomorrow then"

"See you tomorrow" he was about to hang up, but he asked "Diane?"

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"I am. I'll be fine".

"Okay, we'll talk tomorrow. Goodnight"

"Goodnight Will".


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: The next chapter will be happening in the past as well. Thanks for still reading xx

_After he parked himself into Diane's spot at the office, Kurt got out of the car and climbed into the elevators. When the doors finally closed, he let go of the breath he soon realized he was holding. Closing his eyes, he waited impatiently for the doors to open again. Once they did, he rushed to Diane's office to meet with Marissa._

_"Kurt, what are you doing here?", she asked. She didn't usually call him by his first name, but the situation was critical and she didn't have any time to lose on politeness. Also, she felt like they were now close enough to stop with the "mister"._

_"I couldn't stay home and just wait. What are you working on?"_

_"Well I told Will to look at the files, but he doesn't know the full story. He just knows it's urgent, but I wanted him to be..", she searched for right words. She knew if she had told Will, he would have been angry and filled with emotions, so she spared him all the details. Speeking again, she went for ".. impartial"._

_"Alright. What have you got so far?"_

_He didn't have to wait for an answer when he saw Will appear beside him._

_"Marissa, I looked at the -"_

_He stopped in his track when he spotted Kurt and shot him an intrigued look._

_"Kurt, what are you doing here? Diane isn't coming in today, don't you know?"_

_Kurt had to swallow at that comment. Ever since that day in court when they learned about the affair, Will had been bitter, suspicious and sassy anytime they would meet. He tried to be civilized for Diane, but deep down, Kurt knew that the man in front of him had always wanted to punch him for the hurt he caused her._

_"I do. We need to talk", Kurt said._

_"I need to share informations with Marissa first, then we can talk"._

_Marissa was the one intervening this time._

_"Let's all go into Diane's office and we'll talk, okay"._

_"Wha- Marissa, what's going on?", Will asked._

_Without answering, she started walking into the office and waited for the men to follow her._

_°°°_

_Meanwhile, Diane had been waiting to see if Kavanaugh would come back. Seeing that it wasn't the case, she unclipped the pin of her jacket and tried opening her handcuff. She had been trying for what felt like hours now and nothing was happening._

_"This can't be happening, please please please", she said outloud, trying to open the damn handcuff._

_Taking a break, she cursed herself for not being ambidextrous. She knew that time was all that mattered now and she started to wonder if she could actually do it. She had been quite optimistic earlier, thinking that she could simply free her hand and go, but she wasn't so sure anymore. Her left arm was sore from the failed attempts, she was cold, scared, tired and felt like giving up, but she couldn't. She didn't know what was going to happen, but this pin felt like the only hope of getting out of there alive. She started thinking about Kurt, Will, the firm and felt like throwing up. What if she never saw them again? What if all she had worked for in her life disappeared like that? What if she died and no one ever finds out what happened to her? Letting go of the tears she was holding, she heard her own sobbing in the echo. She felt weak, compared to her usually strong and powerful figure, and wondered if she should just let go and stop. However, Diane Lockhart was not the kind of person who gave up so easily. The sun was still up and she knew she had to free herself while she could see what she was doing, or at least, tried doing. Taking a deep breath, she held the pin, let go another sob and started working on her handcuff again. She thought about her family, her friends and used the strength they made her feel to keep going._

_"Come on, come on, come on", she begged._

_Hearing a click, she stopped moving and brushed away the remaining tears from her face. Taking her already freed hand to open the clasps of the handcuff, she laughed nerviously._

_"I did it!", she smiled. "Oh my god, I did it"._

_She was about to free herself completely, and run away as best as she could, when she heard a loud noise coming from the corner of the room. She knew she couldn't just get up and fight, so she clasped the handcuff back, just enough so that she could still remove her hand from it. Hopefully, he wouldn't notice the gap. She placed the pin inside the pocket of her jacket and tried to calm down._

_°°°_

_"What?" was all Will could say after Marissa told him the truth._

_15 minutes earlier, they had entered into Diane's office and Marissa told both men to sit on the couch as she stood in front of them._

_"Will, I need to know what you think about those cases I gave you. Kurt is concerned by this and needs to know too"._

_"Since when do you call him Kurt?", he asked._

_"Will! It's important, what do you remember from those cases?"_

_Seeing that Marissa insisted, he told them both what happened during both trials. He barely remembered Jones, but reading over the file, he remembered how they lost. Diane's client had been sued for copyright infringement and once he lost, he had told Diane that he would come after her firm and threatened her, but that was not something unusual. However, Kavanaugh's case was something. He remembered how Diane seemed distracted when she came back from court, but had always assured him that she was fine. He assumed that she felt bad for losing a case concerning a child, so he did not push her. Later on, he learned that her client had lost his child and that he blamed her. He knew that Diane was well awared of the fact that it was not her fault, but he saw how it had disturbed her. Time passed by and they simply never talked about it again._

_After he told them all about the files, he asked Marissa why she needed this and most importantly, why was Diane's husband involved in this. He saw her hesitate and asked again "Marissa?"_

_She slided a glance at Kurt and Will started frowning._

_"Did something happen to Diane?", Will managed to ask, looking at her and the man sitting beside him._

_"I need you to calm down", she said, before telling him about Diane, the investigation and her findings._

_What?" was all Will could say after Marissa told him the truth._

_"Look, I know it's hard, but if you tell me that Kavanaugh might be behind this, we can do something and help Diane", she answered._

_Kurt, who had been listening to the whole exchange, managed to turn around to face him._

_"Will, we need to work together on this. Please", he begged._

_Will nodded._

_"Let's do this". Turning to Marissa, he said "Yes, I believe Kavanaugh is capable of such thing"._

_Without losing any more time, Marissa ran to her computer to and printed the area concerning Kavanaugh's property and work place. Holding the piece of paper, she grabbed her car keys and said:_

_"Let's go to the cops, NOW"._

_°°°_

_Sitting silently on the floor, she looked at Kavanaugh walking toward her with what looked like a tray. Frowning her brows, she looked at him without saying a word. Was he really going to feed her? Why would he bring her food after taking her here and make all this fuss about vengeance? Diane's questioning stopped quickly when Kavanaugh spoke up:_

_"The last supper.", he said, placing the tray in front of her. "How poetic is it that one man died after his last supper, came back to life, and that we still use his last meal as an expression for the people who are just about to die? Like you"._

_"I didn't know you were catholic", Diane answered, still trying to save some time. Why didn't he just let her starve to death? To make the "fun" last longer?_

_"Oh dear, I stopped believing in God and forgiveness a long time ago"._

_"Is that why you hate me so much?"_

_"If there was a God, he wouldn't have let my child die. He failed me and so did you. Now, eat. I wouldn't want you to be weak when I finish it with you, what would be the fun in no resistance?", he laughed. She looked at him for a while before lowering her gaze to the plate in front of her._

_"I don't even deserve a thank you? I'm disappointed", he continued. "I made an effort you know, steak and salad. I thought it would remind you of your dear husband"._

_She closed her eyes, "Kurt", she sadly thought._

_"I'm not cruel you know, it's not poisoned. I'm still a man with values, I don't torture women"._

_Looking up at him, she answered "oh, torturing is against your values, but kidnapping is not?" She was not in a position to be arrogant, she knew it would have a boomerang affect on her, but she couldn't just stay there and accept it. She would fight until her last breath._

_"I am doing what's fair for my son. He deserves the justice you never provided him"._

_They faced each other for a while until she turned her gaze away to look at the food. Truth is, she hadn't even bottered having dinner the previous day and she was starving. Not having had a meal in more than 24 hours was probably not the best idea when you wanted to escape. Taking the fork in her hand, her breath got caught in her troat by what she just saw. A real meat cutting knife. She didn't think it was possible, how could he not think this through? She could free her right hand at any time and use the knife to stab him, but she had to be careful. She had to think of a plan and quick, before he decided to act first._

_°°°_

_On their way to the police station, Kurt called the officer to tell him about the private invastigation they had done. Normally, it would have taken them hours getting a warrant from the judge to be able to look into Diane's client, so even though it didn't follow the usual protocol, they saved time. And time was all that mattered right now if they wanted to find her. Getting out of the car, Marissa and Will followed Kurt until they reached the officer._

_"Mr. McVeigh"._

_"Officer Parker"._

_"Can we see the perimeter you traced?", he asked._

_Stepping beside Kurt, Marissa reached out to shake his hand._

_"Marissa Gold, I'm the investigator. We believe Mr. Kavanaugh is behind this. As you can see on this map", she said placing the perimeter on the desk, "this is his house and that", pointing to another spot on the map, "is his work place. Now, I passed the map through a software to find abandoned buildings and unocupied houses. The blue spot that you see here is a closed down factory and the green ones are the houses"._

_"How do you want to handle this?", Will stepped up and asked._

_"Excuse me, you are -", the officer asked._

_"Sorry, Will Gardner. Mrs. Lockhart's partner at the firm, I'm the one who analyzed Mr. Kavanaugh's file and concluded that he could be a suspected client"._

_"Alright", said the officer. "Can you all follow me?"_

_The three of them followed him without saying a word. Things were getting serious and they had to make a plan to find Diane, and quick. Closing the door behind him, the officer spoke up._

_"We looked through the different protocols while you came here, but each case is different as you must know. I need to consult with my tactical team to find the most effective way to find her and enter safely. We got the places, but we can't enter in each one of them, so we'll study the occupants and look through it"._

_"Sir", Marissa intervened. "There is a comercial area between his house and the factory. If he drove by or even walked, the stores will have him on camera. We know at what time he brought her in, so we can examine them and trace a pattern if that's where he is"._

_"Factories are always the #1 place to look into, so we'll do that. Can you go get the surveillance cameras while I consult my team?"_

_"I'm on it"._

_And on that note, Marissa ran out the door, leaving the men behind._

_"Wait here while I talk to my team. Understand that you two are still civilians and I can't let you be a part of the full investigation. I'll come back once we figure it all out"._

_Closing the door behind him, officer Parker left Will and Kurt behind, sitting uncomfortably._

_"Do you - want a coffee?", Will asked standing up._

_"Uh, no thanks", Kurt answered with a quick smile._

_Nodding, Will left him behind, only to come back a few minutes later with the warm drink in his hand. Closing the door, he took his seat beside Kurt once again._

_"Are you sure you want me here?", Will asked._

_Turning his head to face him, Kurt nodded. Honestly, he never thought it was even a question. Will wasn't just a colleague, he was Diane's closest friend and he knew he would do anything to help._

_"Yes", Kurt managed to answer. "We need to do it together. For her", he said raising his gaze toward him._

_"We'll do it, you know. Diane is one of the strongest women I know" he laughed sadly before adding "plus, she knows how to fight"._

_"That she does", he smiled back._

_"I know you two are not", Will hesitated, "at your best right now. But I know you're trying to figure it out and I know you would do everything for her, so - even though I'm still pissed -, deep down I know you're a good guy and I'm sorry for how I can act toward you"._

_"I know I messed up and I do deserve how you treat me. But I'm really sorry and I really want to try", he sighed. "I just - I can't believe this is happening", Kurt replied._

_Sighing, Will laid his back against the frame of the chair, looking at the ceiling._

_"I can't either. This whole "Kill All Lawyers" thing has gone way too far. I hate not knowing or not being able to do anything more than wait"._

_"I know"._

_They both stayed silent, lost in their own thoughts and hoping that they would find her soon and well._


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we go again! 
> 
> The first actual update I'm making on this fanfiction since I moved here. Probably the one you guys have been waiting for, so I really hope you enjoy xx

_While Kurt and Will waited to get new informations, Marissa collected the surveillance cameras of the night Diane disappeared. Taking them to her office, she asked Jay for help and they started watching them to see if Kavanaugh got caught on any. After half an hour of viewing, Marissa yelled "bingo!" Taking the copy of the map she printed, she traced the street Kavanaugh came from and looked at where it was leading. Looking at the map, Jay took a look at his computer to see the actual state of the streets._

_"Marissa, the city closed down two streets for construction. He had to go over there, which leads to the factory, there's no other way"._

_"Alright. Can you zoom in on the back seat of the car?", Marissa swallowed._

_"Are you sure you want to -"_

_"Yes", she answered without hesitating. If she was going to play operation rescue, she had to be sure Diane was indeed in this car._

_Nodding, Jay zoomed in on the window and Marissa gasped at the sight of her boss, clearly unconscious, on the back seat. _

_"Thank you Jay. I need to go back to the police station"._

_On her way over there, she called Kurt to tell him, so they could start going. When she arrived, the officer was ready putting his team in place._

_Walking toward her, Will grabbed her shoulders and said:_

_"Great job Marissa, you did good! We'll find her, let's go"_

_"Thank you Marissa, a lot", Kurt replied._

_"Always", she said._

_"Alright", the officer spoke up. "Mr. McVeigh, you'll come with me, I have some informations you need to know before we get there. Mr. Gardner, Ms. Gold, you can follow us there. I'll bring you into the perimeter so that you don't get bothered by reporters and curious neighbours, but be aware that you need to stay far. Let's go!"._

_Nodding, they all got into their cars, ready to save Diane._

_°°°_

_Meanwhile, Diane ate and wondered if he knew about the knife. What if this was all just a strategy? Surely, he couldn't know that she had freed herself, but maybe he knew she wouldn't miss such an opportunity. She didn't have time to wait for an answer, so while he was not looking, she grabbed it and hid it inside the sleeve of her jacket. She looked at him and examined every details she could see. He was carrying a weapon, he was still holding a blade and he was most probably stronger than her. She wondered if she had any chance, but she knew she could be wiser than him and use it. Also, she had to believe that adrenaline was on her side._

_"What would you eat if you were to die and had the chance for a last meal?", Diane asked._

_Suddently, Kavanaugh came closer and grabbed her arm, forcing her to stand up. She felt the knife piercing through her skin and she only hoped that he would believe it was her bone. She couldn't show any glimpse of pain, so she tightened her lips together._

_"I think we've chat enough today, don't you think? It's time to get serious and make it all stop"._

_It was now or never, she knew she had to act fast._

_"You see, I made it last because I like seeing you so out of your comfort zone. When you're in court, you look so sure of yourself, but then - it happens that you lose. And you act as if you could do something about it, but you can't because that trial was already your client's last hope. And you should have fought harder, but you didn't. So you won't have to fight anymore, neither for your yourself, nor for someone else"._

_As he came closer, Diane started breathing heavily. When he was close enough, she removed her hand from the handcuff and grabbed Kavanaugh from behind. Stabbing him in the shoulder, near the collarbone, she let the knife rest there and turned away to run. She was not a runner, but she had a pretty good reason to run right now, and fast. She heard him yell "you bitch" in the distance, but she didn't have time to turn her gaze away and look behind; she had to focus on the door._

_°°°_

_When then arrived at the factory, the officer took Kurt by the shoulders and repeated what he had told him on the way: "You stay behind us at all time. Don't try anything or go anywhere without me knowing and approving. This is your wife's safety at stake Mr. McVeigh"._

_"I know. I'm ready"._

_Marissa and Will stayed afar while the cops organized their units. They placed an unit at each possible exits, as well as rooftop shooters in case they needed a peripheral visual. Whatever was happening in there, this bastard wouldn't leave without getting caught. Everyone was getting into position when suddently, a loud noise echoed from inside. Kurt knew that sound all too well; there was no doubt this was a gun shot. Feeling his heart beating faster, he resisted the urge of running inside and figuring out what just happened. All he could do at the moment was hoping that this bullet was not directed toward Diane._

_"We need to act now", said the officer, looking at Kurt who was nodding. "All units, ready?"_

_He waited for the confirmation of all his team before giving the green light: "in position, go!"._

_°°°_

_Diane heard the sound of the gunshot before feeling the pressure and the burn forming in her leg. She didn't know if he meant to kill her right away and was simply not a good shot, or if he just wanted to stop her, but he obviously succeeded the latter. Resisting the urge of laying on the ground, she held her leg to control the bleeding and couldn't stop the noises of pain coming from her mouth. This hurt like hell, but she would keep fighting until she couldn't anymore._

_"You thought you could just run away like that? Nice try Lockhart.", Kavanaugh said as he removed the knife from his shoulder, wincing, and came closer. "You seriously thought I'd give you a knife without protecting myself first?", he said, showing that he was still wearing a bulletproof jacket under his shirt. Even if the knife has somehow slided just beside it, he had been protected from her attempt to stab him. _

_Suddently, the door she had been so focused on a few minutes ago banged open._

_"Police! Drop your weapon on the floor and put your hands over your head"_

_Diane's gaze kept switching between the cops and Kavanaugh, not knowing what to do. There were too many weapons in this room for her to even attempt something. Turning to look at the upfront officer, she met Kurt's horrified look and immediately softened. Everything would be alright. He looked so worried, yet so determined and she knew she wasn't the only one who had been fighting. She saw his expression quickly change to a surprised look, before she felt a strong arm around her shoulders and a cold sensation on her temple._

_"You know how this works officer. You shoot, she dies", Kavanaugh spoke up._

_Her back was pressed against his chest and she could hear his raw breath. He was definitely nervous and she could use it at her advantage. She knew that the cops wouldn't shoot and that he wouldn't change his mind, so she was the one who had to find another way of getting out. Sure, she practiced Aikido, but she never had to fight with an actual gun pointed to her face._

_"Let her go", yelled the officer. "That's justice you want, not her. Do you realize your trial made its way to the supreme court? We are deeply sorry for the loss of your child, but you can help hundred of other children survive. Lower your gun"._

_She felt Kavanaugh's grip on her soften at that. Using psychology was smart; she knew the words he just heard had an impact on him and she couldn't waste any more time. Throwing herself forward, she bit the forearm of the arm that was holding her and grabbed the hand that was holding his gun. As she held it toward the ceiling, she turned around and kicked him with her knee, making him let go of the gun. After that moment, everything else went by quickly. She saw officers coming from behind him to handcuff him and another one grabbing the gun that was resting on the floor. Turning around, she looked for the only person she wanted to see right now; her husband._

_°°°_

_When they pushed the door to enter, Kurt was more than relieved to see Diane standing up. The sight in front of him made his chest hurt, but she was alive and that was all that mattered for now. When she made eye contact with him, he saw her expression soften and felt like everything was right, even through this mess. However, when he saw how quickly Kavanaugh was moving toward her, he couldn't help but clench his jaw and watch. He felt so powerless and he hated that. Seeing the blood flowing on her leg, he knew she must be fighting hard and he wanted to do something, but he knew it was too dangerous considering that there was a gun pointed toward her. However, listening to the officer speaking, he could see that Kavanaugh was affected by his words. And suddently, he saw her move fast enough to relieve herself from his grip and quickly, the gun flew to the floor. No longer than that was he handcuffed and pushed toward the exit._

_Looking back at her, he noticed that she was searching his gaze. Glancing a look at the officer, Kurt saw him nod at him and that was the only confirmation he needed to run toward her. When he reached her, he realized she might be hurt elsewhere and hesitated, before he felt her throwing her arms around his neck. That was all he needed to place his arms around her and hold her. Hugging him tight, Diane let go of the tears she was holding. Not only did she feel relieved, but she finally felt safe. She felt her knees getting weaker under her and Kurt simply held her tighter._

_"It's okay, alright. Here, here", he said to her, calmy, as he carried them to the ground. He knew her leg was killing her, and so, he let her lay in his arms. Never letting go of their embrace, he stepped back slightly to brush his thumb against her cheek and said to her:_

_"The paramedics are coming in, you'll be fine. We'll take care of this, okay?"_

_She placed her hand on his face and simply whispered "Don't let me go", before bringing her arms around his neck once again, holding him even tighter than before. All she wanted at this moment was to feel at home and that's what he was: home._

_°°°_

_Outside the building, Marissa and Will grew impatient and worried about not knowing what was going on, until they saw police officers starting to come out. The first two were alone, but they quickly realized that the people following them were holding Kavanaugh. _

_"That son of a bitch", gritted Will through his teeth._

_Grabbing Will's arm, Marissa pointed at the same door they just saw Kavanaugh getting out of._

_"The paramedics are going in, oh my god"_

_They stopped talking, both worried, and thinking of the worst._

_A few moments later, they saw them getting out with a stretcher, on which Diane was laying, Kurt by her side. They couldn't see much, but she seemed well -under the circumstances - and that was all that mattered._

_Will had an eye contact with Kurt, who nodded, and suddently felt relieved. He knew Kurt wouldn't leave her side and both him and Marissa wanted to give them privacy. Diane needed time and that's all they could offer her for the moment. They would wait for the ambulance to leave and they would meet Kurt at the hospital._

_°°°_

_Laying on the stretcher, Diane closed her eyes as the paramedics moved her outside. They tried to stop the bleeding, but they had to go to the hospital to remove the bullet before it got worst. Opening her eyes slightly, she realized they reached the ambulance and would be on their way soon. She turned her face to look at Kurt, who was standing by her side, and squeezed his hand. She wanted to let him know that she needed him by her side, but she felt too exhausted to speak and simply managed to smile slightly._

_"I'm not letting you go, it's alright. I'm here and I'll be here when you wake up", he reassured her._

_Nodding, she felt herself being moved into the ambulance and heard the doors closing. Closing her eyes, she felt Kurt taking her hand to his mouth and place a soft kiss on the top of it. They took the road to the hospital and she believed everything would be alright now._


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! 
> 
> I do realize that I s*ck at updating, BUT I officially finished writing the final part and it was quite unexpected, but I'm happy with the result for now.
> 
> We are back into present this time, and I know this is confusing (hell, I even got confused), but I hope you still get to follow the story. If needed, reread chap. 7 💫
> 
> Enjoy chapter 10, as I work on the proofreading and editing of the following chapters xx

The next day, Diane got into work looking more confident than never. She knew most of her collegues were respectful, but for the part of them who looked at her as a gazelle to hunt, she had to appear at the top of her game. Obviously, it bothered her that her life became a public matter, but all she could do about it now was deal with it.

"I know this is a frustrating situation for all of us, but reporters will always be reporters. All you can do to make them go away is ignoring them. If we start giving statements, it will never end, so please be indulgent and don't answer their questions", Diane said, opening up their partner's meeting.

Standing up next to her, Will spoke up in order to reassure them:

"I don't think this is going to affect the clients. I know some of you are worried about all the attention we're getting, but if those clients stayed then, they will stay again", he said, looking up at Diane who was nodding. She was well aware that most of her clients knew, but the majority of them stayed with her and she felt grateful for their trust and support.

"Any questions before we proceed to the financial situation?", she asked.

The rest of the meeting quickly went by, with a few questions and protests here and there, but generally, it had been a great reunion. Diane could finally go back to working on her cases and focus on something else.

She was working on a deposition when a knock on her door made her look up.

"Kurt, what are you doing here?", she asked when she saw who was standing by the door.

"Taking you to lunch", he answered as if it were an evidence, walking into her office.

He probably assumed she would skip lunch for some reason and once again, he was right.

"Well I won't complain, give me five?", she smiled.

He nodded, before bending slightly to place a soft kiss on her lips. That would have to suffice for now.

Kurt walked over to Will's office to greet him while he waited for Diane to be ready.

When she stepped into his office a few minutes later, she couldn't stop the smile forming on her face, seeing them laugh.

"Well I see you two are having fun", she said.

"Ah! Always. Men talk", Will added.

She gave them a suspicious look.

"Right. I don't want to know, do I?"

She saw Kurt slightly laugh and say "no".

"Well then. Can I have my husband back?", she said, offering him her hand.

"He's all yours milady", Will answered, as Kurt reached to take her hand into his.

"See you later", she replied, walking to the door side by side with Kurt.

Turning to him, she asked:

"Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere", he said shrugging his shoulders.

She thought about it for a while and went for:

"Home?"

"Home?", he repeated.

"I just thought I could use some quiet", she smiled.

"Then home we'll go. How did it go this morning?", he asked.

"Actually better than I expected. It should be fine. The medias are going to be over it in a few days, so we might as well just live with it for now".

"I hope so", he nodded.

"What have you been up to this morning?"

"Someone asked me to review a case in Michigan, so I've been working on that".

"Who?", she asked, intrigued.

"State's Attorney"

As they approached the parking lot, she asked him if he didn't prefer for her to drive, so she could come back without bothering him.

"That gives me a reason to see you longer, so no", he replied.

"Well alright, that's a good reason", she grinned, as she opened the door and got into his car.

"So, did you find anything interesting? For the case?"

"I'm trying, but I don't understand why they even want a review. The evidences seem to corroborate with the verdict quite well".

"Well maybe that's it. Maybe they think it seems too obvious".

"I have no idea, we'll see", he replied, starting the engine.

°°°

On their way home, Kurt asked her if she wanted to grab some takeout and she simply replied that she wanted to cook something.

"Really?", he asked.

"Really", she repeated.

She understood his questionning. She rarely cooked, not that she was bad, but she didn't really have patience and he was better at it anyway. But today, she wanted to. Nothing big, just something that would bring her mind somewhere else. Somewhere out of work, Kavanaugh, everything. Something that would need her to focus and that she could do with the man who made her happy.

"Will you let me help at least?"

"Are you implying I'm a disaster in the kitchen?", she asked, almost feeling offended.

"No", he laughed. "But you're rarely the one who proposes it", he shrugged.

"Well today is one of those days. We'll see what we have"

"Okay. When do you have to go back?"

"An hour, more or less. I don't have anything urgent this afternoon, we can relax a little".

"Relax? Diane Lockhart relaxing? I don't thing I've ever heard of that"

"I am capable of relaxing alright. And speaking of that, I booked myself a massage next week", she said.

"You know you can have that right at home", he said, looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

"I do. But need I remind you that it never ends up being relaxing?", rising her eyebrow and smiling.

"That's what you say. You've never complained about that before", he answered, parking the car.

"Oh I'm not complaining, I'm just saying I need some calm. Don't worry, you do know how to use your hands", she smiled proudly, geting out of the car.

He looked at her go and simply smiled to himself. God, this woman was killing him and he loved it.

Getting out of the car as well, he followed her inside to hang his coat. When he was done, he realized that she was already on her way to the kitchen.

"Well you are certainly motivated", he said, joining her beside the island.

"Quite so", she answered as she looked through the shelves. "What about pasta?"

"You're the chief, you decide"

"Alfredo pasta it will be then. With broccoli", she smiled.

"Alright", he said, walking to the fridge to take the ingredients.

While he placed them on the island, she walked to the oven to boil the water. When she turned around, he was holding a bottle of white wine and two glasses.

"Oh, you're good to me", she said, reaching for one glass to help him pour them. Once they did, they took their respective glasses and toasted.

"Thank you", she grinned.

Without answering, he simply reached for her waist to close the distance between them. Without waiting any longer, she placed her hand on the back of his neck and kissed him softly. She placed her glass of wine on the counter and her now free hand landed on his back to bring him closer. Kurt's hands started wandering on her back, their kiss deepening. When he broke the kiss, she moaned in complaint, before she felt his mouth on her again; this time placing a kiss on the crook of her neck. She reached for his collar to bring him even closer, undoing the first button of his shirt. He moved slightly to face her, placing his hand on her cheek and bringing his lips on hers again.

Coming back home had indeed been a great idea, she thought. Their kiss got more passionate as time passed by, when they suddently had to break apart when they heard a strange noise.

"Oh my god, the water!", she laughed out loud, running to the oven to lower the fire.

"Well that's a change of plan", he laughed, buttoning his shirt back.

"Well that gives you a preview of what's planned for you when I get back home Mr. McVeigh", she answered with her raspy voice, placing the pasta in the cauldron.

"I'll be waiting then Mrs. McVeigh", he said, placing a kiss on her cheek.

Their eyes locked and they knew tonight was something worth waiting for, their anticipation growing stronger as each hour of the afternoon flew by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those of you who are still reading, you have no idea how grateful I am xx


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo! I have to say I'm quite excited to post this chapter as it is probably my favourite, and that it's also the source of the title of this fic. 
> 
> [The following chapters are going to be a continuation of the past, since Diane's rehabilitation is a key part of her journey, not only with recovery, but with Kurt as well.  
Enjoy Xx]

_When they got to the hospital, Diane was sent immediately into surgery, leaving Kurt alone in the waiting room. He walked around, staying near as he knew Will and Marissa would barge in at any moment. Diane was already unconscious under anesthesia when they arrived, so all he could do was squeeze her hand one last time and pray that she would know he was there with her. They told him she should be alright, but there was always a risk with surgery and that was what scared him. No matter what happened, he would be there by her side. Even if she wanted it or not, he wasn't going to leave her alone. _

_"Kurt!", he heard, turning around to see Marissa running toward him with Will who followed closely. _

_"Hey. She's fine. They sent her into surgery; she got shot in the leg and they have to remove the bullet", he said, fumbling on his words. "She had other minor injuries, but apparently nothing to worry about". _

_"And how is she... Mentally?", Will asked delicately. He knew this was a rough subject, but he needed to know what he was going to be faced with, for better or for worse._

_"Honestly, she looked alright. Scared, relieved, hurt... Under the circumstances, I think she's overall fine", he sighed. _

_"Man, this woman is incredible", Will sighed, taking a seat. Both followed him, sitting by his side, waiting for a doctor to show up and give them news. _

_°°°_

_"Diane Lockhart?", a man asked toward the waiting room. Without wasting any second, the three of them rose from their seats until they reached the doctor. _

_"Are you relatives?", he asked, looking at the three figures in front of him. _

_"I'm her husband. How did it go?", Kurt spoke up. _

_The doctor hesitated, looking at Marissa and Will, before Kurt spoke again:_

_"They can stay". _

_"Alright. She lost a lot of blood, but nothing that we couldn't control. We removed the bullet, but she will have to take some time off for recovery. The bullet hit right next to a nerve and if she overworks it, she could suffer some considerable consequences. _

_"Like what?", Kurt asked. _

_"It's not common, but worst case scenario is paralysis. Also diseases, honestly a lot could happen. _

_"We'll take care of it. Is she awake?"_

_"Not yet, she had a great dose of anesthesia, but in a few hours, she should be awake". _

_"Thank you. Can we go to her room?", he asked. _

_"You can go, but I'm afraid you two will have to wait until she wakes up", the doctor answered, pointing over Will and Marissa. _

_They all nodded accordingly, and as the doctor left, Kurt broke the silence again:_

_"You should go home, I can call when she wakes up. I just - I don't want her to wake up alone". _

_"We know", Marissa answered, squeezing his arm. She knew his relationship with Diane was complicated, but he was a great man and while she was there to support Diane, she knew he was too. She also knew that Will had a hard time with Kurt after the affair, but now was not the time; Diane needed them. _

_Will hesitated to leave. He knew they were right, but he didn't want to go far; he wanted to be there and close when Diane would be ready. _

_"Okay, we can go, but we stay around. I'm not going home", Will answered. _

_"Alright, we'll figure it out on the way, let's go", Marissa answered. Kurt was right, they shouldn't stay here for hours, it would only make them nervous, but she wasn't ready to go home either, so she decided to go with Will. After all, some company could only make it all better. _

_°°°_  
_Reachig for the door nob, Kurt took a deep breath before pushing it open. The sight before him broke his heart: his pale wife, laying in a blue hospital gown, tubes around her small hand and bandages around her leg and forearm. How could she still look so beautiful, laying in this depressing white/green, he couldn't tell, room? _

_"Diane", he whispered to himself, approaching her bed. Sitting next to her, he took her hand into his and closed his eyes. _

_"I'm so sorry". _

_He was not a big talker, but there was so much he wanted her to know. He was sorry this happened to her, he was sorry about the affair, he was sorry for not having been there with her; he simply felt guilty. He knew technically it wasn't his fault, but he couldn't stop thinking that if they weren't separated, they would have been together that night and she would have been fine. But he made a mistake, a huge mistake, and it almost cost her her life. _

_"I'm just so sorry", he whispered again._

_When this all ends, he will be there for her. He will stand by her side more than never, because he loved her. If she still wanted to be with him, they could move in together again and live together until they die, because that's what married couples are supposed to do: love and support each other forever. He screwed it all up once, he never will again. If she wants him to be in her life, he would be the husband she never had. They never tried being actually married and they needed to be, now more than ever. He needed her and he hoped she needed and wanted him as well. Maybe they could start all over again. _

_°°°_

_Kurt had been sitting by her side for a few hours, lost in his thoughts and scared to move in case she woke up, when he felt her fingers twich under his. Looking up, his gaze turned to face her immediately to see if she would open her eyes. He saw her forehead furrow and her grip on his hand tighten. Quietly, she opened her eyes, trying to ajust to the lighting. When she finally saw him, she smiled delicately. His hazel eyes seemed filled with worry, relief, pain and love and she hoped he could see the same in her blue iris. Love. _

_"Hey", he whispered, smiling and trying not to let his eyes getting filled with tears. _

_"Hey", she answered in a raspy voice that barely seemed like a whisper. _

_"Here", he said, as he gave her a glass of water. "Careful", he added, helping her to rise a little so she could take a sip. _

_"Thank you"_

_"How do you feel?"_

_"I don't know. Dizzy? I can't feel my leg, but I guess that's normal with the amount of drugs they gave me", she laughed. _

_Even when she layed in a hospital bed, she still managed to laugh and make it all seem so simple. However, he got worried at her comment. Maybe it was indeed normal, but was it? He didn't let his concern show and quietly smiled:_

_"I'll go get a doctor". _

_She grabbed his hand before he could go further. _

_"Kurt, thank you. For being here". _

_He was surprised with her reaction, did she think he wouldn't be there? Sure, their relationship was normally tensed, but he wouldn't have let her go for anything at this moment, it was the most natural thing to do for him._

_"Diane, I told you I would be here. I wanted to, I'm not letting you go through this alone". _

_"I know, but - thank you". _

_He was touched by her words; after all she did seem to want him with her, at least for now. He wanted to kiss her forehead, wanted to touch her skin in a recomforting manner, but he didn't want to cross a line he might not be allowed to. So he simply nodded and walked in the hallway to find her doctor. _

_°°°_

_"Mrs. Lockhart, good to see you're awake. How are you feeling?", the doctor asked, entering in her room quickly followed by Kurt. _

_"I'm f-" she was about to say that she was fine, an automatic answer that she provided everyone who dared asking how she was holding up, but this time she had to be honest. "I feel tired and dizzy, but my leg doesn't hurt". _

_Kurt apprehended the doctor's reply, but was glad to hear that it was absolutely normal, considering that she still had the freezing solution in her body. _

_"However, I'm afraid you'll have to stay the night. We want to see how your skin reacts to the surgery, but if everything is fine, you should be discharged tomorrow afternoon and we can talk about the potential risks then". _

_"Alright", she answered, quickly looking at Kurt. "Can -", she hesitated, "Can my husband stay overnight?"_

_She knew she had to discuss it with him, but she didn't want to think about having to pass a night at the hospital alone. She didn't know how she would react and separated or not, Kurt always managed to make her calmer. _

_"The circumstances of your hospitalization are quite ordinary, so I understand your need of a familiar presence. I'll confirm with the night staff, but it shouldn't be a problem". _

_"Thank you", she smiled. _

_"A nurse should be visiting you in a few hours to reajust the pain killers. If you feel any severe pain, or that you need any assistance, you can press the button on the side of your bed". _

_"Thank you doctor". _

_Nodding, he got out of the room, leaving the couple alone behind closed doors. _

_"You know you don't have to stay, I just wanted to-"_

_"Diane, it's okay. I'm staying". _

_She nodded and felt guilty. She knew he wasn't feeling obligated or anything, but she felt bad for keeping him here for her own needs. _

_"I was with Will and Marissa earlier", Kurt spoke up. "I told them I would call them when you would be ready, are you up for some visitors?" _

_"Oh my god, yes. I mean, I love you Kurt, but they must be so worried. Especially Will, you know him", she softly smiled. "Do they know.. how I got here?", she swallowed. _

_Sighing, Kurt took place beside her once again. _

_"They do. The police took me in their investigation and I asked Marissa for help. Will told us that Kavanaugh could be a suspect and that's how we got there". _

_"Oh god", she whispered, looking at the empty wall in front of her. "I'm so sorry he put you all through this", she said, turning to face him. _

_"Hey, you have nothing to apologize for"._

_He saw her gaze fall to the ground and he knew he had to keep going. She was the hurt party here, he wasn't going to let her feel guilty about it._

_"We weren't going to leave you there, we did everything we could to help, because we wanted to". _

_Screw boundaries. He placed his hand under her chin to make her look up. When he finally saw her cleared blue eyes, he spoke again and rested his hand on her arm. _

_"We need you Di. I know I made mistakes, but I do need you. And now more than ever, I want you to be by my side. I know you need time and I respect that, but I'll be here during your recovery, because I want to and I need to know you're safe. It may be selfish, but I want to be there and we don't need to talk about the separation yet. All I need you to know for now is that I'm here and when I'm not, I'm only one call away. I love you", he finished, looking at her._

_Her eyes were filled with tears, threatening to fall any minute. When she placed her hand on his cheek, he looked at her slightly confused, as he was waiting for an answer. Softly, she placed her hand at the base of his neck and pulled him slowly. When he saw her smile at him, it was all he needed to come closer and finally kiss her. Sometimes, actions spoke louder than words. Placing one hand on her cheek and the other behind her back to support her, he kissed her lovingly, letting her shed her tears. Her body was shaking slightly, but she didn't want to let go. His words meant so much to her. They were not perfect, they had issues, but they would figure it all out later. All she needed right now was him, and she knew he would be there. Finally letting go of their kiss, Kurt stroke his thumb against her face to wash her tears away. She nerviously laughed, but smiled when she met his eyes again. _

_"I want you to be there Kurt". _

_"And I will be", he smiled, before reuniting with her lips again_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I really do appreciate your comments and kuddos, you rock! Xx


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii everybody! First, I hope you got to see the premiere of season 4 because wow! Also, I hope you are all staying safe and healthy. We're living in a strange world right now, but we'll get there. It will be fine Xx

_"They should be there in 15 minutes", Kurt said, coming back into her room.  
  
"Thank you", she smiled. She had been gone only a day, but how did she miss them. She was grateful to have friends and colleagues she could rely on, and she looked forward to thanking Will and Marissa for having been there for her. If they didn't participate in the investigation, she could still be there, or worse.  
  
While they waited for them to arrive, a nurse came by to reajust her painkillers. Diane wasn't a woman who usually complained, but she could feel the effects of the anesthesia starting to fade and it made her wince at each movement she made.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me getting shot hurt that much?", Diane laughed, looking at Kurt once the nurse left.   
  
"Well I never thought I'd have to. You'll be fine, you're the strongest woman I know", he said and she laughed.  
  
"Kurt, I'm not. You know I had... Dark nights of the soul", she answered, dropping serious. "And I'm not saying that because of you, I'm just not the 'great Diane Lockhart' everyone seems to know", she swallowed, taking the words Kavanaugh had previously used to describe her.  
  
"Diane, I know you", he replied, taking her hand into his again. "Everyone has ups and downs, but you always manage to get back on your feet. You're fierce and you're amazing. You deserve the reputation you have, you've worked for it, even through hard times".  
  
"What if I don't have the strength anymore?"  
  
"Then you'll take your time to find it back and I'll be by your side while you do", he said, squeezing her hand.  
  
A knock on the door made their conversation stop, and Kurt only hoped that she would realize how strong she actually was; he wasn't going to let her think otherwise.  
  
"Come in", she suddenly smiled.  
  
Will was the first to enter, followed by Marissa, both smiling in relief.  
  
"Diane!", Will said softly, approaching her.  
  
Kurt stood up, so he could come closer, and have some privacy -as much as it was possible in such a small room.  
  
"Hey", she smiled, opening her arms when she saw him hesitate. She couldn't blame him, he had no idea in what state she was in, and he could only imagine the worst. Taking the hint, he bent over her bed and placed his hands around her back.  
  
"I'm so glad you're alright", he said, still holding her against him.  
  
Letting go on their embrace, she held his arm to keep him close and looked at him.  
  
"Thank you Will".  
  
He knew it was more than a thank you for his previous comment and he simply smiled at her:  
  
"We're by your side always, partner".  
  
She smiled and looked around to find Marissa.  
  
"Don't stay over there", she laughed.  
  
Taking her cue, Marissa walked toward the other side of the bed and reached for a hug. They may not be close, but they respected each other and learned to be somehow friends. The young woman was a bubble of energy in Diane's life, and her boldness and sarcasm reminded her of a younger version of herself.  
  
"Kurt told me how hard you worked on this, so thank you. You really did help", Diane spoke up.  
  
"Diane, it's normal. It's what you do for people that you appreciate and care about. I'm just glad we were able to get you out of there -"  
  
Alive. Diane knew that's what was supposed to follow the sentence. "Get you out of there alive". And that's exactly what kept crossing her mind. What if they didn't make it in time? Would they have found her dead? Maybe they wouldn't have found her at all.  
  
"Thank you", she said, grabbing her hand to show her appreciation and the young woman simply nodded in return.  
  
"Diane, do you want me to go get some stuff at your place? I can leave you together and come back with your things", Kurt proposed.  
  
"Oh my, would you mind?", she answered.  
  
"Of course not", he smiled.  
  
"Why? For how long are they keeping you?", Will asked.  
  
"One night for now, but this blue dress isn't exactly what I call fashionably comfortable", she joked. "Can you grab my toiletries, a cardigan and some clothes please?", she asked toward Kurt.  
  
"Sure. I'll be back".  
  
Not sure if he should kiss her in front of her collegues, he bent over and simply dropped a kiss on her forehead before leaving.  
  
Marissa knew that Will had a lot on his mind, so she decided to give them a moment alone. Obviously, having spent half of the day together, they talked about how they felt and how blurry the future was now for Diane, and Will needed to have the chance to tell her it would be alright.  
  
"I'll give you a moment, do you want anything?", she asked.  
  
"No, thanks", Will and Diane answered simultaneously.  
  
Once she left, Will hesitantly spoke up:  
  
"Are you and Kurt - alright?"  
  
Nodding, she answered a simple "We are", before continuing. "I know you worry Will, but we're fine. We will be. Honestly, I just need him by my side now, and we'll figure out the rest later".  
  
"I know I've been hard on him since -", he said, not daring finishing the sentence. "-but seeing how he acted today, I just - he does love you Diane. And he was ready to do anything to find you, so. I might not always agree with him, but I know you can count on him. Just be careful, okay?"  
  
"Will", she softly smiled, running her right hand through his hair. They had their moments of fight and disagreements, but he had always been like an overprotective brother to her and she appreciated that.  
  
"Thank you", was all she managed to say next. She knew the next few weeks wouldn't be easy, but she also knew that she could count on him as well.  
  
°°°  
  
Life kept going and Will and Marissa had to get back to the firm to deal with someone's last minute request. While Diane waited for Kurt to return, she realized how exhausted she felt and tried getting some sleep. Closing her eyes, she breathed quietly and tried to focus on the sound of the clock behind her. Tick-tock-tick-tock. She opened her eyes immediately and sat, trying to even her suddenly quick breathing. Tick-tock-tick-tock, a regular rhythm that sounded too much like a droplet falling to the ground. She swallowed, frustrated with herself for making such connections. She decided that she might just be irritated and busied herself with a book that Marissa left for her. At least this way she could focus on someone else's life for an instant.  
  
°°°  
  
_ _Knocking on the door to signify his presence, Kurt opened it and walked in with a bag and some food.  
  
"Figured you'd be hungry, so I grabbed some takeout", he said.  
  
"Oh good! Hospital food is... something else", she laughed.  
  
"There", he answered, handling it to her.  
  
Placing the bowl on her lap, she grabbed his arm before he could sit beside her. He looked at her, confused, and understood once she moved her hand to grab his collar. She pulled him toward her and smiling, he obliged, kissing her delicately. Once they broke apart, they sat side by side and opened up their takeout. Obviously, he remembered her favourite and she felt grateful for the simple details of their relationship.  
  
"How do you feel? Are the painkillers enough?", Kurt asked, between two bites.  
  
"I think I'm fine. I'm tired and at some point, I'll need to move from this bed, but it doesn't hurt too badly when I'm under medication".  
  
"Okay. Do you need anything?"  
  
"Not rea - Oh! Did you bring my hairbrush?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. You want it?"  
  
"You have no idea how satisfying brushing your hair can be. Please?"  
  
Laughing, he handed it to her and smiled at the sight of his wife being so excited for something so simple.  
  
"Thank you", she said, handling it back to him. "I'm still a mess, but I feel better".  
  
"At least you're a pretty mess", he smirked, and she slapped his chest at that comment, laughing.  
  
A light knock on the door distracted them, and when they looked in its direction, they saw a nurse coming in.  
  
"Mam, visitation hours are over, but I've been informed that your husband should stay here", she said, waiting for a confirmation, while Diane nodded positively. "Don't worry, we're on it. We'll bring a bed in the next hour. How are you feeling?"  
  
"With the painkillers, it seems okay", she answered.  
  
"Alright. We'll change your forearm bandage, just in case it bleeds during the night", the nurse answered, walking closer to remove the used one.  
  
Looking at what the nurse was doing, Diane gulped. She didn't realize how injured she actually was, before she saw it. Of course, it was not a deep cut, but the knife did manage to pierce her skin. Sighing, she hoped it wouldn't leave a scar.  
  
"All done here! Do you have any questions?"  
  
"Uh yes. I was wondering if I could get out of bed. I need to move and eventually, I'll have to go to the bathroom".  
  
"Oh sure. Obviously, you can't walk on your leg, but you have a wheelchair beside the door".  
  
"Thank you", Diane answered, as the nurse left the room. A wheelchair. Well that was a blow into aging.  
  
"Do you want to move a little?", Kurt asked.  
  
Nodding, she pushed her sheets aside and threw her legs over the side of the bed. Wincing, she grabbed Kurt's shoulder by reflex and cursed.  
  
"Fuck! Well that's what it feels like when your blood finds its way back to your system", she painfully laughed.  
  
"Are you sure you want to move?"  
  
"I have to or I never will. Let's go", she said, standing on her good leg.  
  
Bringing the wheelchair to her, Kurt tried to help her get in, but she stopped him.  
  
"Wait", she said.  
  
"What?"  
  
And without giving him an answer, she simply placed her arms around his neck and hugged him, careful not to lose her balance. Not saying anything, he held her tightly and closed his eyes. If comfort was what she needed right now, then it's what he would give her.  
  
°°°  
  
After cleaning herself up and changing into a comfortable pajama - short legs so she didn't have to deal with her injury, her husband was a wise man, - she came back to bed, ready to try getting some sleep. Laying in the bed next to hers, he asked:  
  
"Do you need anything else?"  
  
"No, thank you. You can leave the lamp open if you want, but I need to sleep", she sighed.  
  
"No, it's alright. We can all use some sleep", he smiled. He knew she didn't want to disturb him too much, but he tried reassuring her.  
  
"Wake me up if there's anything, okay?"  
  
"Okay", she smiled sadly. "Goodnight Kurt"  
  
"Goodnight Diane".  
  
Closing her eyes, Diane hoped she would finally get some sleep. She focused on her breathing, trying not to let her surroundings affect her. She heard people passing by, the biping of the machines, and opened her eyes again to look beside her. Kurt was laying in his small bed, facing her, eyes closed. "He must be just as tired after the day he had", she sighed internally. He seemed peaceful, the lines on his face that carried his worry and his fear seemed to be gone and she was glad he could rest too.  
  
However, even if Kurt got calmer, he tried not to fall asleep before making sure that she did first. He knew her, if something happened, she would try to manage it all by herself and if he could help anyhow, he wanted to be able to do so.  
  
Closing her eyes again, she tried focusing on the image of her husband laying beside her and on the quiet sound of his breathing. However, her mind kept switching to other images. The sight of broken upper windows. The sight of the rusty pole she had been attached to. The face of her assailant. Opening her eyes again, she shifted position - as much as she could with a practically broken leg - and closed her eyes again. The sight of the metal door getting closer. The blade around her neck. Kurt standing there powerless. Frustrated, she opened her eyes again and looked at the ceiling. She was out, why couldn't she just forget? She thought she was fine, but then her mind brought it all back, making her feel insecure and angry again. "I just want to get past it", she thought, swallowing not to let her emotions show. She could deal with it alone, no need for Kurt to see her like this on top of it. She moved quietly to sat and felt her tears falling silently.  
  
Hearing her sniff quietly, Kurt opened his eyes and saw her sitting and staring at the wall in front of her. Was she crying?  
  
"Hey, what's going on?", he asked, sitting straight.  
  
"I thought you were sleeping, did I wake you?", she asked in a wobbly voice.  
  
"No, of course not. Diane, what's wrong?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep, it's okay", she said, turning her gaze away.  
  
"Di, talk to me. Please. I know it's hard, but everything's gonna be alright".  
  
"I can't" was all she could answer, before swallowing a sob.  
  
Not even bothering to hide her tears anymore, she just kept staring at the wall, feeling her heart pounding faster.  
  
"Everytime I close my eyes, there's something that flashes through my mind and makes me remember that place", she said quietly."I keep seeing it Kurt, why can't I just move on?", she looked at him, finally letting go of her sobs. She knew there was no answer, but she wanted to find something she could rely on in his eyes.  
  
"Just give yourself some time, you'll get there", he answered.  
  
"What if I never do? What if everytime I try to forget, it comes back to me? I can't let him ruin my life like that, I just can't", she breathed out.  
  
Standing up, Kurt moved closer until he reached her bed.  
  
"What are you doing?", she said, wiping her tears away.  
  
"Do you trust me?"  
  
Seeing that she was nodding, he placed his hand behind her back and put her pillows on the bedside table.  
  
"Kurt?", she whispered.  
  
Climbing on her bed, he positioned himself behind her and placed his hands on her arms, stroking them up and down.  
  
"When you had nightmares a few years back, I would hold you against me and you'd relax and eventually fall asleep. I hope I can help you do that again", he explained, placing a kiss on top of her head.  
  
Feeling her back up to rest against his chest, he moved his hands to surround her completely in his arms.  
  
"I don't want to keep seeing his face and this place. I want to be okay again", she managed to say through her sobs, placing her hands on his arms.  
  
"You will be", he whispered, holding her tight.  
  
He let her weep quietly, removing his left arm from their embrace to stroke her hair, tracing small patterns down her neck and shoulder. He couldn't do much at this moment, but he would try to calm her the best he could.  
  
Letting her pain go away, Diane held her husband close, grateful for his presence. She was reluctant at first, but feeling his arms around her, she instantly felt somehow relieved and her body started to relax. Closing her eyes, she let go of her tears for a moment, until exhaustion took over and she finally fell asleep.  
  
Feeling her relax slowly against his body, he rested his head against hers and placed his hand on top of hers. Eventually, his breathing joined hers and he fell asleep, grateful to be by her side. Through trust and fear, light and darkness, he would be there.  
  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm absolutely weak for soft mchart and I have no regret. I hope you enjoyed! Everything's gonna be alright Xx


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, sooooo. Honestly, I found it hard to write this one. I navigated around it forever and what I meant to do with it was give the part of the past a good closure. I hope it makes sense and that you'll enjoy Xx

_Two weeks had passed since Diane got out of the hospital. Her tests had been conclusive and after they told her how careful she needed to be, they let her go home.  
  
-two weeks earlier-  
  
"You ready to go?", Kurt asked her.  
  
Nodding, she let him grab her bags while she got out of her room, crutches in hand.  
  
When they reached the parking lot, she sat in the car and turned toward him before he could start the engine.  
  
"Kurt?"  
  
Turning to face her, he simply answered "what?", with a frown forming on his forehead.  
  
"What does my apartment look like?"  
  
She knew the police probably made a mess and she wasn't sure if she was ready to come back and face it. Not only did the mess annoy her, but she was anxious about coming back to a place that would remind her why there was a mess in the first place.  
  
"I'm not gonna lie, it isn't pretty", he sighed. "I tried cleaning up, but I'm afraid everything still isn't in place".  
  
She swallowed and nodded, not saying anything.  
  
"Diane, we can go to my place if...", he answered, not knowing how to bring the situation up. "I mean, I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable, but you can stay with me if you want", he offered.  
  
Diane wasn't up for anything complicated and his offer did sound appealing. Normally, she would have said no, not wanting to go back to old habits so soon, but this time was different. This time, it wasn't about them, it was about being practical.  
  
"I'd love that", she sadly smiled, pressing her hand on his forearm.  
  
"Do you still want to go get some stuff at yours?", he asked.  
  
She thought about it for a moment and decided that she would have to at some point, so better now than later.  
  
"Yes, please".  
  
He then started the engine, ready to take her home and safe.  
  
-present time (of the past)-  
  
Kurt was keeping himself busy in the kitchen, thinking about what he would cook for dinner, when a knock on the door made him stop what he was doing. Walking over to answer, he wasn't surprised to see Will standing on the other side of the door.  
  
"Hey", he said.  
  
"Hi, come in", Kurt answered.  
  
Taking a step forward, Will closed the door behind him.  
  
"Diane fell asleep on the couch, but you can join us for dinner if you want", Kurt offered in a low voice.  
  
"Thanks, but I actually have to get to Alicia's. I just wanted to drop by first. How is she?", he asked directly, tilting his head in the direction of the living room, even though he talked to her earlier over the phone.  
  
"It's hard, but she's fine", Kurt sighed. "She didn't tell you, did she?", he asked.  
  
"Tell me what?", Will asked, filled with worry.  
  
Kurt knew she wanted to be brave and that she had a certain pride to maintain, but Will was her bestfriend and he only wanted her own good. He knew it would make her angry, but Will would find out anyway, sooner or later.  
  
"Come", Kurt answered, walking over to the kitchen and grabbed two glasses to fill them with scotch. Offering one of them to Will, who looked at him impatiently, he continued:  
  
"She couldn't sleep, they had to change her medication. She needs time to adjust, but the drowsiness is hitting her hard and... I know she'll be alright, but you need to convince her to delay her return to work Will. I know she still has time in four weeks, but...", he said.  
  
He knew she could take her own decisions, but he was worried. He might not have as much as a say as he used to, but he was still there and she needed to take some time for herself. Seeing her like this, trying to fight over something that was out of her control, hurt him. She was still his wife and he didn't want her to push herself into something she might not be ready for.  
  
"You know she's gonna kill you for proposing such thing?", Will grinned.  
  
"I know", he growled. "That's why you need to talk to her. Please". _

_  
Nodding, Will took his last sip and sighed.  
  
_

_“And what does her doctor think about returning to work?”, he asked.  
  
_

_“He’s with me on it, but ultimately, he can only advise her to take more than six weeks, not oblige her”.  
  
"She wasn't so fond of taking more than a month in the first place, I’ll have to find a way to tell her.. She's gonna be mad at me too you know".  
  
"I know", Kurt smirked.  
  
He loved her, but god this woman could be a pain in the ass.  
  
"I'll think about it. Tell her I passed by?"  
  
"I will. Thank you", Kurt answered meaningfully.  
  
"I know she'll be fine, but call me if anything happens okay? I just-"  
  
"I know", Kurt answered, knowing what he meant. He was scared and even if two weeks had passed, and that there was no reason to worry anymore, they did. They just wanted her best and it sometimes felt vain. Her health was getting better, but they knew she tried to appear stronger than what she truly felt, and it broke their heart.  
  
°°°  
  
After Will left, Kurt walked to the living room to check up on Diane. He knew she was alright, but he felt the urge to see her. After they found her, he said he would never leave her side, and that's what he did. She had been living with him now and he had no intention on letting her go back alone. Not for now, not until she felt better, physically and mentally. And if he was being honest, he knew that she wasn't ready to go back to living alone either.  
  
Moreover, their relation seemed to get better. Not only because living together forced them to be together, but because they could talk and be honest, something they used to avoid doing. Their relationship may not be their first concern for the moment, but it was still there, and he felt grateful that it was turning into something alright. Their love never ceased; he made a mistake, and he paid for it. He knew that he always would, but knowing that she was still there beside him made him believe that they could really start over, when they would be ready.  
  
Sitting on the space that her folded legs formed between them and her stomach, he replaced a strand of hair behind her ear and rested his hand on her neck. Waking up at the sensation of his weight on the couch and his thumb caressing her cheek, Diane opened her eyes and smiled softly.  
  
"Hey", she offered in a sleepy voice, placing her hand on top of his.  
  
"Hey", he smiled. "How do you feel?"  
  
"I don't know", she answered, pushing herself with her free hand to sit straight, bringing both of their joint hands to land on her extended legs. "Confused. My head hurts", she said, rubbing her free hand over her eyes. "What time is it?"  
  
"Just past 7. Will came by, wanted to check up on you".  
  
"Oh god, I talked to him this morning", she laughed.  
  
"I know", Kurt smiled. "But he worries".  
  
"I know", she sadly smiled.  
  
"Are you hungry?" , he asked, stroking her uninjured thigh absently.  
  
"A little, but I think I'll take a shower first. Are you okay with starting dinner on your own?"  
  
"Sure", he casually answered, kissing her forehead and standing up. Taking her hands into his, he helped her get up and as she walked to their room, still having to hold on to her crutches, he went to the kitchen.  
  
Their room. Two weeks in and they already started to get back to what they used to be. Once she reached the bathroom, that was annexed to the room, she placed her hands on the sink and sighed. She felt lucky to have him, but what if it was not meant to stay this way? He had been there every single time she needed help, or simply needed him, and she couldn't bare with the idea of being a burden. Sure, he still worked on cases from time to time, but he was mostly always home, ready to take care of her if need be, and god knew how much she did need it. Obviously, living together forced them to "be" together and discuss their issues, which was usually for the best, but this one was hard. If she stayed, she was scared of being hurt again, and if she left, she knew she'd end up hurting him first.  
  
"Fuck!", she whispered, hitting the sink. As if it wasn't already complicated before all of this. They would've managed. Now every small inconvenient frightened her, the scars on her body made her feel like someone else, trapped in an unsolicited cage where she didn’t belong, and she was tired, more than she had ever been. She tried to be strong, she tried to be herself, but she didn't know how to anymore and it was getting harder to hide.  
  
Getting undressed, she let her fingers trace small patterns around her bruises and cried. Everyday. The same routine. Over and over again. She was tired of feeling this way, but she couldn't help it. She knew she would get through it, but she felt sad and angry at the whole world, questioning everything, and she hated not being in control. She defended unscrupulous people over the course of her career and she was now starting to question the very meaning of the law. Thirty-five years into the field and for the first time, she wondered if it was truly worth it. If she wasn't in such a dramatic state, she could seriously laugh at its irony. Swallowing a sob again, she removed the bandage around her thigh and looked at the scar that was forming. She was glad she survived; she had always been a fighter, but she looked forward to the day everything would get back to normality again. Breathing in, she stood up again and reached for her products, crying silently.  
  
°°°  
  
At the same time, Kurt went to the kitchen to start preparing dinner. He had always been the cook between the two of them, that was not a secret, but he loved it. Cooking for one was one thing, but there was something about cooking for the woman you love. Wanting to make sure that it was rich and putting small pieces of stuff that she loved, just to see her smile when she would ask "is that curcuma?" Smiling, he placed vegetables in a pan, pouring sauce on top of it to give it a salty taste.  
  
"Ugh!", he groaned, when splashes of teriyaki landed on his shirt. Lowering the fire, he removed his shirt and walked to the bedroom to change. Pulling the drawer, he chose the first t-shirt he saw and started making his way back to the kitchen. When he heard a muffled sound coming from the bathroom, he frowned and came back on his steps to listen, still holding the shirt in his hand. Hearing that the water wasn't flowing yet, he decided to knock quietly on the door.  
  
"Diane? Are you alright?"  
  
When he heard her stop moving and answer "Yes, everything's fine" in a raspy voice, he knew everything was not fine.  
  
"Di", he said, opening the door slightly to make her aware of his presence.  
  
"No it's okay, I just dropped my -", she tried lying, but when she turned her head around and saw him opening the door, she knew it was already a lost cause. When her eyes locked with his, it was all he needed to open the door further and enter. The fear and guilt he found there just made him wish he could take her pain away, but all he could do for the moment was give her love and comfort. When she turned her gaze away from him, feeling ashamed, he started walking to get closer even though she was turning her back on him. She was holding the wall for some support, and when he finally reached her, he placed his hands around her arms and leaned closer to set a kiss on her shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm sorry", was all she could manage to say.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm trying Kurt, I'm -". Taking a deep breath, she turned around to face him. She suddenly seemed and felt so small, so fragile and all he wanted was to make it better.  
  
"Here", he said, offering her the clean shirt he was holding. Obviously, he had already seen her naked, but he thought it would only make her more comfortable. Shooting him a confused glance, she only answered "thank you", before putting his shirt on, which was way too big for her thin figure.  
  
Taking her hand into his, he waited for a hint to start moving, so they could talk. When she squeezed his hand slightly in return, he placed his free hand on her back for support, guiding her toward the bed, so they could sit and start taking.   
  
"I-", she started. She wasn't prepared for that, she wasn't ready to discuss it. She usually was the one to lead the conversation, but this time, she felt speechless.  
  
Sitting next to each other on the side of the bed, so close yet so far, not touching anymore but feeling the strange atmosphere surrounding them, she knew that she had to address her thoughts. She wished she would’ve had time to put some order in her feelings, hell she didn’t even know how she was feeling, how was she supposed to express it out loud?  
  
"Maybe I should go back to my apartment", she stated, without daring to look at him. After the words left her mouth, she already regretted them. Why try and ruin something that was working? Because of her damn fear? Where did her usual rationality go?  
  
"Why?", Kurt asked. Everything seemed to be alright an hour ago, what happened?  
  
"It's been two weeks and I just don't want to keep invading your space or -",  
  
"Diane, you're not invading anything", he interrupted her.  
  
Turning to her right to face him, she took a deep breath and kept going:  
  
"I'm tired Kurt. I'm trying, I want to go back to my own self again, but I don't know how. I try to be strong, I try to be okay, but - I know you can see it Kurt-, I'm not.”. Turning her gaze toward the floor again, she added “And at some point, you'll want your own life back".  
  
Kurt opened his mouth and waited a few seconds before speaking up again.  
  
"Is that what scares you? That I end up... leaving?"  
  
Touché. He had always managed to read right through her, like nobody else ever did, and once again, he was right and she simply nodded, looking into his deep hazel eyes again.  
  
"I know you want to be there, and I couldn't tell you how much I appreciate it, but what if I never go back to being myself again? What if I never feel "okay" again? I can't be an obstacle to your own happiness, and that's why I think about moving, because you won't have to deal with an unstable wife and -", she stopped, not daring to say the rest: and it will hurt less if I leave first.  
  
"Diane, I'm not going anywhere. I'm here because I want to and it's not just about rehabilitation. I know we said we'd give it time, and I know you need it, but I'm here because I love you too. And that's not going to change".  
  
"But what if we're doing fine just because we have something else to focus on? What if when this is all over, and I get back on my feet, we realize it was a mistake?"  
  
She could see the hurt flash in his eyes when she said that and she felt sorry, but if they ever wanted to move on, they deserved honesty.  
  
"So you think this is a mistake?", he asked.  
  
"No, I - I don't know. I'm scared", she sighed.  
  
"I know", he said, taking her hand into his, moving closer on the bed, their knees barely touching.  
  
A few moments passed, both silently lost in their thoughts, when Kurt -who was usually the quiet one -squeezed her hand and spoke up again.  
  
"What if we tried?"  
  
"What?", she said, turning around to meet his gaze again.  
  
"We haven't tried being married. We tried balancing career-marriage, we tried balancing the separation, but let's try being together. I want to give you the time you need, I know I hurt you and you need to fight all of this, but I want to be with you. Full time again".  
  
"Kurt"  
  
"I'm serious Di. Please think about it. When we said we'd commit to each other, we also said through sickness and health. And no matter how much time you need to feel better, I want to be by your side".  
  
"I know you do, but it's my own battle and you don't have to fight it for me”, she replied, feeling the tears pricking in her eyes once again, not letting them fall. “I want you by my side, and I love you, but I can't. I don't know how and - ", she said, taking a deep breath, not knowing where to look anymore. "Fuck! I just want it all to be over. And if our marriage fails again, just because I can't get a grip of my life, I would never -"  
  
"Diane", Kurt interrupted her, unlacing his fingers from hers and placing one hand on her right shoulder instead.  
  
"No I'm the one being serious now, I need to get better, I don't want to be t-"  
  
"Diane", he said, bringing his other hand on her neck to make her look up. "Stop it, you're overthinking. Be here. Now. With me, and tomorrow, and the day after tomorrow. We can take it one day at a time”.   
  
"Kurt, I'm not sure I can. I'm...", she offered, gripping his forearm his her left hand.  
  
"Scared, I know. Please stay", he whispered.  
  
He knew she was debating whether it was for the best or not, but when he felt her leaning under his touch, he hoped his words had made its way through her heart and that she would stay. Thinking about it all, considering both the good and the bad, was just who she was and he knew that no matter how she felt, she would always be herself. She would always be the Diane he fell so desperately in love with.  
  
Letting go of his forearm, she looked at him one more time and her expression softened as a sad smile formed on her lips. Following her lead, he removed his hand from her neck but kept his other hand on her shoulder to maintain some physical contact, tracing small patterns with his thumb, knowing she had made a decision. Moving closer to him, she extended her left arm to reach behind his neck, resting her chin against his shoulder, while her other hand landed behind his back. Immediately placing both of his hands behind her back, as natural as it has always been, he held her tighter, resting his head against hers.  
  
At this moment, letting go of the breath she didn't realize she was holding, she understood she didn't have to face this battle alone. Her torments would not be gone from one day to another; she would struggle, she would still be scared, but with him, it could get better. Life could get easier, quieter, even peaceful. She could be alright and she could be happy again.  
  
“Okay", she managed to say, nodding as her voice got filled with emotion again, quietly letting go of their embrace. Not wanting to lose the warmth and comfort he provided her at the moment, as if her life depended, she kept her right hand behind his lower back, resting her head against his shoulder and her left hand landing on his tight. She was not a woman who usually gave in that easily, but she felt drained, both emotionally and physically, and she knew that deep down, she truly wanted to stay. She wanted to trust, to love and to be loved, and most of all, to be happy. Moving one hand behind her head, he moved slightly to place a kiss on her temple and they both knew it was more than a gesture, it was a silent promise that they would stand by each other, for better and for worse.   
  
  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not the end folks! We've still got two chapters to go, but they will be in present time. I didn't want to stretch the sauce - as we say in French - of the past, so this reprensented for me the beginning of a long journey for our Diane who, in the end, would be alright and well surrounded. <3


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! 
> 
> Honestly, it took me a while to find the courage to post. Not only story related, but mostly because of what's happening in the world; pandemy, BLM, ... I was unconfortable posting an update as more important things are happening right now, but I feel like - hopefully - it might do us some good. So I am indeed posting, but I won't "promote" it on twitter or anything. I hope you like it. 
> 
> [Back to present time. This chapter has a big introduction, which contains a lot of lockner friendship, and I know it may seems useless, but I preferred giving the meeting a context instead of just pitching an idea quickly, so I hope you still enjoy. One more chap to go xx]

Six months had passed since Kanavaugh was released and life seemed to have found its way back to normality, whatever normal could even mean at a law firm.

"We need to cut down Will. Most of the partners are already on our back, we can't make it worst because of financial issues", Diane said, holding her glasses in one hand as she was pacing in front of his desk.

"You do realize how much of a scandal it will cause if we fire this much paralegals?", he answered.

"As much as I hate to say this, we need to choose well. We can't have the press coming at us for diversity issues. You know what happened last time we hired a bunch of white men", she said, rolling her eyes.

"Are you expecting a "I'm sorry, I should've listened to you" or we can keep discussing this?", he snarked.

"Will, we really need to think. The equity partner's meeting is in less than three hours and we have to bring it up".

"What are you suggesting?"

"You know we have protected classes, so we keep them. We cut down two men and two women, preferably in different divisions and years of expertise".

"And how the hell are we supposed to choose?"

"I don't know Will", she said, reaching for one of his visitor's seats and sighing as she sat down. "That's not something we have to decide right now, but if we're going to do it, we need to tell the partners. Or we cut in paralegals, or we cut in equity partners. You know we need our lawyers".

Resting his back against his chair, Will took his baseball ball into his hands and looked trough the window to think. After a moment of silence, he turned his head toward her and smirked.

"What?", Diane said, looking at him as if he suddenly turned insane.

"You said less equity partners"

"Yes but -"

"And hypothetically, how many of them should we cut to balance?"

"I'd say two, maybe one. It depends of the experience and the exit package we would decide on. What are you thinking?"

"That if we could strongly recommend to one of them to leave, it would help us?"

"Will, who are we talking about here?"

"Pierce".

Diane looked at him and frowned, silently asking him to elaborate.

"See! You don't even seem to remember who she is. Amanda Pierce. Stern gave her the partnership years ago, when she was still working for him. However, in the past years, she only came to a few meetings and let's say that she might be easily bribed. If we could get her to leave voluntarily..."

"Then we could keep our paralegals. Or at least most of them".

"Bingo", he smirked.

"Are you sure about this?"

"We can make it work, Diane. We wouldn't have to be screaming at each other for once!", he added.

"Let me think about it. Give me an hour to do some research and come up with numbers", she said.

"Alright, I'll be in your office in one hour".

°°°

The rest of the matinee quickly passed by and now only thirty minutes were remaining until their meeting. After looking at the numbers, Diane found out that if they let Pierce go, they could save three paralegals. One still had to go, which would be a tough choice, but they could think about that later. What mattered right now was that Pierce had, quite easily, agreed to leave and they now had to review their strategy before discussing it with the partners.

"So when she comes, she sits in the back as per usual. When we start addressing the financial issues, she will raise her hand and announce that she is quitting. That way, we can follow up with our strategy of cutting off only one paralegal and ta-da!", Will said.

"You make it sound so easy", Diane replied.

"For once, it can be. You know it can work out and Pierce is right behind us".

Indeed, convincing the former lawyer of quitting had been easier than they thought. When she retired from the profession, she stayed home to take care of her sick husband, while staying a part-time partner at the firm. When her husband died a few years back, she simply stayed as it was everything she ever knew and it implied no further changes. However, now that her children left the house, which left her all alone, she could take her departure as a new beginning. Let go of that house that now felt too big and do the things she never had the courage to do. With the money of her exit package, and the way that Diane had to make it so-convincing, she felt she could do it.

"Let's do this", Diane replied raising from her chair to finish the preparations.

°°°

Just as she thought, all of the announcements felt like a bomb just had been dropped. Not that it went wrong, people were almost happy for Pierce's new beginning, but as per usual, they now had to deal with a bunch of children who didn't like changes. And obviously, David Lee had to throw the petty card by being oh-so-offended by everything. Watching the other partners fight, she sighed and looked through the glass beside Will, only to find Marissa, who seemed quite pissed, passing by. No matter what chaos was going on outside, it couldn't be worse than this meeting. Or at least she thought.

°°°  
_(On the other side of the glass)_

"You can't be here!", Marissa yelled, angrily walking toward two men.

"Look, I know you know me but I'm here to -", one of the men spoke up, before being interrupted.

"I don't care alright. There is no way I'm letting you in there and I really count on not letting you see her", Marissa snapped. "And how the hell did you even get here?"

"Mam", the other men replied, reaching to shake her hand. "I'm Mr. Smith, Mr. Kavanaugh's probation officer. We are here to discuss with Mrs. Lockhart of the future of my client and the repercussions on her own future".

"Not to be rude, but I don't really care about his future and I'm sure Mrs. Lockhart has already gone through enough".

"Mrs..?"

"Ms. Gold".

"Ms. Gold, it's my job to make sure that both parties are satisfied with the arrangement we're planning to make. It's about law, not feelings", Mr. Smith said.

Scoffing, Marissa replied:

"Someone once told me that law was about feelings. Law has to be personal in order to be effective. I guess I have no choice. Follow me", she sighed.

And then, Marissa, followed by the two men, passed by the glass window of the conference room.

°°°

Still sitting in front of the fired up audience, Diane looked over to Will with a sigh of annoyance. No matter how much she loved her job, even after everything, this kind of meeting made her remember how much she wanted to quit sometimes. She knew they had to deal with important matters, but running a law firm also meant dealing with whining children. Seeing the corner of Will's mouth moving to hide a smirk, she at least felt glad not to be alone in this. When she was about to get up to bring some order back into the room, her gaze felt on the glass again and she froze. Meeting Marissa's apologetic look as she and the two men passed by, she knew she had to deal with whatever was going on outside. This could not be happening. He could not be here. Taking a deep breath, her left hand landed on Will's forearm, that was resting on the table in front of them.

Shooting her an intrigued look, he whispered "what's wrong?" and all she could reply was "Kavanaugh's here".

"What the f-", he said, as he moved to get up, before Diane tightened her grip on his arm.

"Will, no". She knew what he was capable of and she did not want to make any of this situation worse. Swallowing hard, she found the strength to get up herself.

"There's an emergency I need to take care of, so Will here will be taking care of all your concerns and questions", she said to the confused assembly.

Passing behind Will to get out of the room, she squeezed his shoulder and as he nodded, she whispered a simple "thank you".

°°°

Walking toward her office, Diane managed to keep a straight and fierce posture, until she saw Marissa waiting for her at the door.

"Diane!", she said quietly, before meeting her halfway.

"Why is he here?", she answered straightforward.

"I tried to make them leave, but his probation officer said something about law and both of your futures. Are you -", Marissa said, hesitating. "Are you ready to do this?"

"I don't think I have much choice".

"I'm coming in with you. I know you'll want to deal with that alone, but there's no way I'm letting you go in there by yourself".

"Maris-"

"No. Diane, please don't fight me on this. I won't talk, I just want to be supportive. As much as I'd want to break his nose, I know better. I'm here", she simply said, offering her an honest and encouraging look.

"Okay. Then let's go".

Walking in first, Diane opened the door and saw the two men getting up.

"Mrs. Lockhart, good evening", started Mr. Smith.

"Good evening", she answered, without daring to look over Mr. Kavanaugh, as she started walking over to her desk.

"So. What brings you here?", she asked dryly, sitting down.

"We are here to discuss the potential moving of Mr. Kavanaugh's into another state, where he would serve the rest of his parole, further West of Illinois", Mr. Smith stated.

"And how does that concern me?"

Kavanaugh, who had stayed silent from the beginning, finally spoke up.

"Mrs. Lockhart, I -. I know you probably didn't want to see my face ever again, but I want you to know how sorry I am".

An apology. She once thought getting a simple declaration of apology would make her feel better, but at this moment, all she could think was how words couldn't change a thing. Not for him. Not for what he did to her. Not for the pained memories that she would bring with herself into her grave.

"I know nothing will ever excuse what I did to you and never will I forgive myself either. But - But I've been on probation for six months now and I have the choice of trying to make it better. I know that no matter how I spend the rest of my life, or how much I've changed, nothing will change what I did and how it impacted you. But I did learn and I want to make sure that you get to live freely".

Freedom. A simple word that took another signification once she got out of that factory. Freedom. Something she thought she had found again, up until the day he got out. What was even freedom?

"So that's why I want to move out in the West. I can't leave the country, so that's probably the best I can do. By moving out, I give you my words; I won't ever come back and you won't have to face me ever again. I'm truly sorry. I was in a bad place and you didn't have anything to do with it. I'm not asking you to forgive me, but I wish you can take the slight bit of peace I can offer you".

She knew it was a fair offer. Probably the best he could do in his condition, and she knew he had fought for it. People practically never leave the State after six months of probation. He made her live hell, he almost killed her, but he was trying to make it better. He was still human. She could be free again. She could heal.

"Mrs. Lockhart, all we need is your signature. We've talked with his doctors, we've negotiated with Cook County, but the most important party here is you. Everyone concerned in this choice made sure that you had the veto. It's your own decision, but if I may, you deserve some peace", Mr. Smith added.

Nodding, she debated for a while what to reply and simply let her instinct guide her. She didn't know how to feel, she didn't know how to react, but she knew she wanted this.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to forget that day. And I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive you for what you made me go through. Don't get me wrong, I grew out of it all stronger, but quite honestly, even if I tried to just forget, it's part of who I am now. And even if I don't like it sometimes, I do believe people can change", Diane began. "I think people aren't just one thing; they aren't and shouldn't be determined by their -I assume- worst decisions or actions. Mr. Kavanaugh, I see you're trying. I didn't believe you were ready for probation, and it made me angry against the system, but I see that you seem to be and I think that somehow, I'm ready to let go of that part of anger, so we finally get to be free again".

Turning around to face Mr. Smith, she continued:

"I do think it will make me feel better, safer even, if he's not around. So yes, I agree with this. And also think that it will do him some good", she sighed. “But give me some time to think about it before I sign”.

She didn't mean to look vulnerable, or forgiven, but it felt good to finally talk about it and to be able to take the decision of never having to face her torturer again. It felt real and it felt honest. She knew there was always a risk of recurrence, but she had to take the chance. She didn't have the power of putting him back to jail, so be it.

"I'll leave you the documents then. Take the time to read them and once it's signed, you can mail them or pass by my office. Don't hesitate to call if you have any questions".

Rising up from his seat, Mr. Smith extended his hand for her to shake as a conclusion to their quite unexpected meeting. Nodding, she shook his hand and replied a simple "thank you". Turning to face Mr. Kavanaugh again, she wasn't sure what to do. They just made an agreement, they should just shake hands and get it over with, but could she?

"We don't have to shake hands if it makes you uncomfortable", he suddenly said. "But thank you", he added, with a deep and meaningful look that was filled with regret and gratefulness. And suddenly, without saying anything, she simply rose her hand for him to reach and nodded once. He reached for it and shook it quietly before replying another simple "thank you".

She lead them to the door of her office and before she could say anything, Marissa intervened and said "I'll show you the way out". Turning around to face Diane before leaving, she added "I'll be back" and her boss knew that she just wanted to check up on her.

Smirking, she replied "okay" and Marissa left, followed by a man she thought she'd never see again and the man who just helped her to do exactly just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, the next and final chapter will be a continuation of this one. Hold on tight, thank you if you're still reading and I hope you don't absolutely hate this one ahaha. Take care of yourselves Xx


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are. The ending. I previously said I wouldn't promote it, but I realized (shout out to Silverinia for her kind words) that a final chapter deserved some love. It took me a while to overcome the fear of posting this one, but I really hope you enjoy this not-so-original-but-oh-so-fluffy final chapter xx
> 
> (Reminder that this takes place right after chap. 14)

Back in her office, there was only one thing that Diane felt the need to do. Searching for her phone, she picked the first contact who appeared on her most recent calls, knowing this number all too well.

"Hey", Kurt picked up.

"Hey, are you busy?", she greeted him, as she leaned against her desk.

"I can talk"

"Good. Do you have any idea of the time you might finish work tonight?"

"Uh, I don't know yet. I can finish up early if you want, why?"

"I just want to come pick my husband up from work, so we can have a nice dinner", she smiled through the phone, biting her lips. Seeing Will appear in the corner of the corridor, she raised her eyebrow to greet him and gestured a one minute sign with her hand to let him know that she would be there soon.

"You sound awfully happy for someone who probably just got back from her meeting", he laughed.

"I am. There's something I need to tell you, but it'll have to wait".

"Alright", he replied, intrigued. "Well I can be done by 6, is it okay?"

"It's perfect, I'll be there at 6".

"Good. Text me when you leave?", he asked.

"I will. I have to go, see you later".

"Love you"

"Love you"

Hanging up, Diane opened her door to let Will in, noticing that Marissa came back as well. "Come in", she said, with a tilt of her head.

°°°

"And how do you feel?", Will asked, after she finished telling him what just happened in her unexpected, yet quite effective, meeting.

"Honestly, good. Probably better than I've had in months", she admitted.

"I'm so glad it's over Diane", Will added, getting up from his seat. "I mean, I know you have to think about it and it'll never be...", he tried, hesitantly and gently placing his right hand over her left arm.

"I know", she replied, reassuring him. "I'm glad too".

Turning over to face Marissa, she added:

"Did they say anything when they left?"

"Not really. I think I scared his counsellor off by telling him I hoped we wouldn't see him again soon", she grimaced.

"I can't blame you", Diane smirked. This young woman will go far in life with her funny, but ambitious personality.

"So, it's 5pm somewhere in this world. Scotch?", Will asked, already walking over the bottle.

"Scotch", Diane and Marissa simply replied altogether.

°°°

"Well that was nice, but I gotta get back to work", Marissa spoke up after a while. "I'll get back to you on that infringement case, but call me if you need anything".

"Thank you Marissa", Diane simply replied.

"So", she added, once the door was closed. "How did you deal with them?", her head pointing over the direction of the conference room.

"As usual. Answered their questions, listened to their complaints, told them we'd consider them, which we won't", he said as he rolled his eyes, "and that's pretty much it"

"That's it? No screaming at each other's faces, no back stabbing?"

"Of course, I just said it all in a civil manner"

"And since when do you care about civility with me?"

"I just thought it wouldn't hurt if you didn't know all the nonsense about it this time", he shrugged. "All that matters is that we found a way to save money and they agreed to it".

"Well then. Cheers to us, but it's only the beginning"

"I know. Now, you should take the rest of the day off, I'm sure you want to celebrate your new "freedom".

"I do, but I want to finish some paperwork first. I have to wait for Kurt anyway", she answered, walking around to sit at her desk.

"Well then I'll go back to work too. Hit me up if you need anything".

Nodding, she replied "Thank you Will".

Nodding once in response, he closed the door behind him, leaving Diane sighting in satisfaction as she got back to reading her case, waiting for the clock to hit 5:40pm, so she could leave and tell Kurt everything. Finally, they could move on and start a new chapter.

°°°

Sitting in her car, waiting for Kurt in the parking lot, Diane felt nervous. She knew the news she had to share with him were good, but she also knew that he would get angry at Kavanaugh's unexpected visit.

Turning her head to her right, she saw Kurt approaching and smiled while unlocking the doors.

"Hey, sorry to keep you waiting", he said as he took place on the passenger's seat.

"Oh, no I just arrived", she smiled as she got closer to greet him properly. Reaching her in the middle, between their two seats, he placed his right hand on her cheek as he kissed her back.

Breaking the kiss, she added "I already went to the Thai restaurant", pointing to the back seat. "I took your favourite".

"Wow, you're efficient"

Simply smiling toward him, she placed her hands back on the wheel and took the road again in order to go home.

Without wanting to rush her, he was still intrigued by what she told him over the phone.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Let's wait until we get home", she replied with a reassuring smile.

"Ok"...

°°°

Sitting on the couch, their takeout displayed in the coffee table, Diane spoke up:

"I won't make you wait forever. Something happened today and please, don't get mad before I finish talking, okay?", she asked, giving him an insistent look.

Frowning, he simply replied "Diane, what happened?"

"I was in my meeting this afternoon when I saw Marissa passing by the conference room, accompanied by Kavanaugh and his probation officer", she said, hesitating.

Kurt's eyes grew instantly bigger, he was expecting everything but that. Not waiting any longer, Diane kept going.

"They had an offer to make and I want to accept it". Taking Kurt's left hand into hers and placing it on her tight, she added "If I sign, he will be filling the rest of his sentence further West, without having the right to come back here. We can finally let go of that breath we've been holding all those years Kurt. I didn't think I'd ever feel relieved, but I do. I really do".

Still astonished, Kurt simply rolled his thumb over her tight and stayed silent even though he had millions of questions popping into his head. Seeing that Diane was waiting for any sort of answer, he simply asked:

"Why?"

Oh he of few words.

"Why what?"

"Why is he ready to do that?"

"He doesn't have anyone left here and I believe he wants to redeem himself. I'm not forgetting him, but I think it would only do us all some good".

Nodding, Kurt started taking the information he just got in.

"So you're happy?", he smiled.

"I am. I feel...",. she started, hesitating.

"Free?", he asked.

"Free. We're free", she nodded as she looked deep into his eyes, a smile forming in her lips.

"Come here", he said, as he took her hand into his this time, pulling her over his side of the couch, until she could sit on him. Looking at each other stupidly, like two teenagers who just found the meaning of love, they couldn't stop smiling.

"And how do you feel about this?", she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting one of her hands on his collarbone, playing with the col of his shirt.

"Good. I think it'll take me a while to stop being on guard, but that's good".

Nodding, Diane sighed in relief.

"I'm happy"

Laughing, Kurt shook his head from left to right.

"What?", Diane laughed, falsely offended.

"You're like... narrating your life".

"Hey, I feel like we can finally start living again. And I mean live to live, not just to cope or... work", she said as her eyes scrunched slightly, suddenly realizing something.

Knowing her more that she knew herself, Kurt asked:

"Diane, what are you implying?"

"I mean", she started, not quite sure of where this came from "I'd have to talk to Will but", she kept going, thinking out loud more that holding an actual conversation.

"Di?", he asked again, rubbing his left hand over her tight to encourage her of continuing.

"We should leave and take a vacation. And I mean more than a weekend this time", she said, almost not believing herself.

"I - Yes. Of course. Where? Further North, to enjoy our freedom?"

"I was thinking more exotic than that", she replied, smirking.

Seeing that he waited for her to share the rest of her thoughts, she said "Costa Rica" and waited for his answer, excited but also nervous of his response.

"Really?", he said, his eyes illuminating. "After all those years, you finally want to go. What made you change your mind?"

"I always did want to go Kurt, but I always felt bad of leaving work for so long. Not this time. Now, I get to live. We get to live", she insisted.

"Okay".

"Okay?", she asked.

"Yeah".

Without adding anything, Diane placed both of her hands on his neck, thumbs pressed against his jaw, and kissed him. Immediately, Kurt's hands met behind her back, keeping her close while he let their warm lips dance together. Letting it last a little longer, he finally broke their kiss and smirked at her.

"What now?", she asked, shyly smiling back.

"You know, the first time I asked you to come with me to Costa Rica, you pushed me to make it a proposal. To end up declining it".

"I didn't push you to do anything! I was teasing you!", she added, smashing his shoulder. "And see where my refusal lead us. We are still here, ten years later, so".

"I couldn't be happier", he simply replied.

"See who's narrating his life now", she teased.

Rolling his eyes, he locked his eyes with hers and after a moment, getting more serious, he added:

"Di, marry me".

"Kurt, I - Sorry to break it to you, but we are already married", she said, chuckling slightly.

"I know, but let's renew our vows. In Costa Rica. Afterwards, we can have that honeymoon we always postponed".

"Are you serious?", she asked naively, her eyes filled with emotion and love.

Not replying, he pushed her gently aside in order to get out of the sofa. Looking carefully around him, his gaze stopped on the ribbon that held their takeout food. Taking it in his hand, he got down on one knee, taking Diane's left hand into his, while she looked at him in shock.

"I never got to properly ask you, and I would've prepared something if I knew I'd propose to you tonight, but", he started, coughing to get some of the sudden tension in his throat out. "Di, I know I'm clumsy with words, but I want you to know how much I love you. In your eyes, I see someone who's passionate. I see someone smart and with convictions, maybe too much sometimes -he smirked-, and I see the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and whom I'll never get tired of seeing in the morning. Or when I get back from work. We've had ups and down, but I do love you and I believe the rest of our lives will only get better, starting now. Diane Jane Lockhart, will you marry me again?"

"Oh Kurt", she replied as she smiled through the tears that started falling out when he started speaking. "Yes. Of course I want to marry you again. That was beautiful", she nervously laughed as he placed the ribbon onto her fingers, right next to the golden ring that reflected his, while she swiped her tears away with her right hand. Not giving him time to get up, she dropped out of the sofa and, resting on her knees, she pulled him toward her to unite their lips again, for the second but not the last time of the night, in the most romantic and passionate kiss, their food long forgotten.

At that moment, something lighted up in their life. The air was lighter, their hearts were bigger and they knew that the rest of their life together would only be as magical as that starry night. They were not twenty-two anymore, but they felt as if nothing could bring them apart now and most importantly, they felt free. They were stronger and happier than ever, and they planned on letting it stay that way, beginning with a meaningful trip to Costa Rica. _Pura vida_. Two simple words that simply meant everything they promised to cherish now more than ever; happiness, well-being and satisfaction, without forgetting love.

_The End. ☾_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, if any of you is from Costa Rica and feels like I didn't get the true meaning behind Pura Vida, please tell me. Google is our friend, but I wouldn't want to offend anyone by not understanding properly a local concept. 
> 
> That bring said, thank you for sticking with me and my non-constant updates. It's been a ride, but you've all been so lovely and so sweet to me from the beginning (touching wood it stays that way). THANK YOU for your support. I don't really consider myself a writer, but you did make me feel appreciated and that means a lot. A LOT. Thanks again and see you on the next adventure. Xx


End file.
